Killing Hacking
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: Shiena thought that she was living a dream. She then realized that her dream had suddenly turned into a nightmare...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Yup, this is another OtoShie story! This one is a continuation of the OtoShie IF one-shot in my Akuma no Riddle IF series. Even if you haven't read it, you can still understand this story. The only thing you need to know it that this story happens in an AU where none of the AnR went to Class Black.**

 **warning: This story will be darker then my other OtoShie story, Bully & Bullied.**

* * *

Kenmochi Shiena had never been so happy in her entire life. She never thought she could have find so much happiness. The last time she felt happy was when she was invited to join Collective Dismissal. But the happiness she had found was way more pleasant, it wasn't related to murder or bullying. What she had found recently was love.

It all happened when she had been sent on a mission to find the person who had murdered the girl she was supposed to avenge, the infamous serial killer Jack the Ripper of the 21th Century. When she was investigating a neighborhood where the serial killer had strike multiple time, Shiena had met a certain girl who at first looked like a bully. But she eventually came to the conclusion that this girl was in fact worried about her safety and proposed to walk her home. Then, feeling bad to let a girl who seemed like the serial killer's type of victim walked alone during the night, Shiena had invited her to stay for the night. This is how their story began, and Shiena eventually fell in love with this girl and they started dating. And this girl name was...Takechi Otoya.

Everything went well between them at the beginning. Otoya may be a tease sometimes, but she never crossed the line. She often came to visit Shiena at her apartment. It was Otoya who had asked her out first, and since Shiena had feelings for since a while, she had accepted to go out with her. They had kept contact after the night of their meeting, texing each other often, and then seeing each other. Shiena felt so happy to have such a kind, cheerful and beautiful girlfriend. She never thought it would happen to her, it almost felt like a dream...

...and then the dream turned into a nightmare.

"Otoya...what...what have you done?"

Shiena was witnessing a rather gruesome scene. A young woman was lying on the ground, in a pool of blood. Her body was awfully mutilated, there was no way she could still be alive in that state. And next to her there was Otoya, who was holding a bloody pair of scissors. Slowly, her girlfriend turned back, to gaze at her with a surprise expression.

"Oh, Shiena-chan...you weren't supposed to see that."

There was no way that it could be a misunderstanding. Her sweet and kind girlfriend wasn't the person she thought she was. She was without any doubt a murderer.

The brunette had ended up witnessing that by total coincidence. When she had exited from her workplace, Shiena had made a quick stop at the bookstore and had noticed Otoya, walking with a woman. Curious and also worried about what her girlfriend was doing with another girl, Shiena had followed them, until they reached a house. Otoya and the woman had went inside and Shiena, too confused, had stayed outside until she had heard terrible screams of pain. Since the door wasn't lock Shiena had been able to go inside. This is how she ended up discovering this gruesome scene in the basement.

"Well, I guess there's no way I can explain that. So this is the end. What a shame, I actually like you." Otoya declared with a stoic expression.

When she was her girlfriend heading towards her with her bloody scissors, Shiena knew what was going to happen. But she couldn't believe that it was real. How can the girl she loved be a murderer? A part of her still wanted to hope that Otoya wouldn't hurt her, but she had to accept reality. She was most likely going to be killed. When she fully understood her predicament, Shiena began to recoil, but she ended up cornered, while Otoya was still walking towards.

"O-Otoya, please...stop! I..I won't tell anyone about what I saw, so please, let me go!"

But Otoya didn't listen. She eventually reached Shiena, who had begin to shiver from fear. She knew she was about to die if she did nothing. But what could she do? Otoya was facing her, armed, ready to kill her.

"Since you already brought be so much pleasure, I'll make you a favor and kill you quickly."

This was the end. It was only a matter of seconds before she got stabbed. But she didn't want to die. She was scared. And desperate to find a way to survive. She then had a sudden idea, a last desperate attempt to save her life. She was sure that it wouldn't work, but in her current situation, what else could she do?

Without warning, she suddenly approached her face from Otoya's one and kissed her on the lips. Otoya did nothing to stop her, she even reciprocated the kiss. When Shiena thought that it might distract Otoya enough so she could escape, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her thigh. Shiena immediately broke the kiss and uttered a scream of pain, before she collapsed on her knees. Her thigh was bleeding. She had been stabbed there.

Then Shiena started to sob. She sobbed because of the pain, the fear, as well because of her broken heart. She was sure now that she was going to die, all she had left to do was to beg for her help and hope it won't hurt too much.

"P-please, I'm begging you...don't hurt me. I thought...I thought that you loved me..."

Suddenly, Shiena felt a hand gentle patting her head. She looked up and saw that Otoya was giving her a kind smile, smiling like the nice girlfriend she thought she has been until now.

"Of course I love you, Shiena-chan. And I see it's the same for you. Very well, I guess I can keep you alive a little bit more. Sorry for the injury, but I'd to make sure you won't try to run away."

Shiena wasn't sure to understand, but it seemed that Otoya changed her mind about killing her. She let out a sigh of relief. Now all she had to do is to get her hand on a phone and call the police.

Shiena had been lost in her thought and suddenly noticed that Otoya was holding something else in her hands. She realized with terror that it was a baseball bat.

"Now, let's go home, shall we?" Otoya said with a cheerful expression.

Shiena didn't even have the time to raise her arms that received at hit on the head, sending her in an unconscious state.

* * *

 **Shiena just keeps suffering in my fanfics. I'm sorry Shiena-chan.**

 **It's been a while that I wanted to write a more dark OtoShie fic, and I I was recently more inspired thanks to a manga I discover recently, Killing Stalking (warning: it's a yaoi manga). Bully & Bullied is still how I view their relationship, but I believe that with different circumstances, it could have also ended up the way I intend to represent them in this fic.**

 **So let me know what you think, should I continue this fic or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'd seen that some might be worried that this story will be too similar to Bully & Bullied. Don't worry, it won't. Of course there'll have some similarities since both Otoya and Shiena are the same as those in B&B, with the exception that they never went to Class Black and were dating before Shiena learned the truth about Otoya. B&B is pretty much what I think could be the "best" outcome possible for OtoShie, given the fact that I'm pretty sure Otoya is a psychopath, while Killing Hacking is another realistic outcome for them, but more dark. B&B is still unhealthy, but it's more consensual (Shiena chose to be with Otoya, while in this one...you'll see).**

 **warning: sequestration, threats, implied rape**

* * *

Shiena slowly woke up from her dreamless sleep. When her eyes were opened, she recognized the ceiling of her bedroom. She was lying in her bed, back in her apartment. She couldn't recall exactly when she went to sleep last night, neither why she felt some pain on her head and thigh.

The brunette turned her head to look around, confused. She then noticed that she wasn't alone. Someone was by her side, sitting on a chair. Even without her glasses, Shiena easily recognized her.

"...Otoya?"

What seemed to be a soft smiled appeared on her girlfriend's lips. Shiena then had a bad feeling. She tried to rose up and discovered with terror that she couldn't. With panic, she looked around and noticed that her hands and feet were bound to each foot-boards. She then heard a giggle from Otoya, like the latter was amused by her state of panic.

Then Shiena recalled everything. The horrifying murder Otoya had committed, the fact that her girlfriend almost killed her, and then the baseball hit she received on her head, which had knocked her the realization that the girl she had been dating a murderer and was now bound and at her mercy, Shiena started to call for help.

"That's useless, Shiena-chan, and you know it. This place has barely no residents, and those few are probably to intoxicate with alcohol or drugs to hear you, or just don't care."

Otoya had talked in a calm voice, like it was perfectly normal for her, like it was the kind of situation she was dealing with daily. Despite her terror, Shiena realized that she was right. The brunette was living in an apartment located in a district with a bad reputation, and the building was really cheap. She had barely no neighbors. She chose this place because the rent was low and to avoid catching too much attention with her illegal activities such as hacking. But now, she was regretting her choice.

"W-Why are you doing this? Why did you kill that woman? What...are you going to do with me?"

Otoya smiled happily and sat on the bed. Shiena began to shiver in fear, utterly terrified. She couldn't believe she had fall in love with a murderer. She had thought that she had finally found someone who loved her, a nice, kind and pretty girlfriend...Well, Otoya was still pretty, but Shiena might have to reconsider the other things she thought about her.

"Um, about that...are you sure you can't answer those questions yourself?" Otoya began to say, as she began to stroke Shiena's thigh. "By the way sorry for the injury, but don't worry, I' took care to patch you up, and even brought you back in your bed. Am I not so nice? I'll even give you a clue. Try to remember when we first met, what you were truly doing outside."

Shiena felt her muscles tensed when Otoya touched her. Now that she knew what kind of person she truly was, she couldn't help but being extremely terrified to be touched by her. The brunette tried to understand what Otoya meant. What was she doing outside when she met her…

" _I was looking for...that serial killer who killed a member of my group…_ "

Shiena then suddenly understood who Otoya was and felt even more panicked.

"You...you're Jack the Ripper of the 21th Century!?"

"Bingo! Good answer, Shiena-chan. Yes, I'm the one your group had sent you to find. Ironic isn't?"

"How….how do you know about that?"

It was too much for Shiena. Not only her girlfriend was a murderer, but she was also the serial killer her group wanted her to find. And it was worst since Otoya knew about it. The latter began to fondly pat Shiena's head, which only frighten the brunette even more.

"Well, when you so kindly invited me into your apartment that night, I looked at your phone when you were sleeping. In fact, I only followed you and made you invite me because I was curious to know why you were texting about me with someone. I didn't buy at all your excuse about being for a homework. When I'd a confirmation that you were really after me, I'd plan to kill you that night. But when I was about to kill you, I didn't feel like it was the right mood so I decided to save you for later. What a great thing that you accepted to give me your phone number. Each time we saw each other, it was with the intention of killing you. But each time the mood wasn't good.I even started to date you to have more occasions to finally kill you. But despite that, I never felt like killing you…"

Tears began to roll on Shiena cheeks. To have a kind and pretty girlfriend had been too good to be true, of course their had to be a catch, the fact that she was a serial killer. To finally have someone decent who loved her wasn't possible. Shiena should have know. After all, she always had the feeling that no one could love her…

"You...you only toyed with me...you never loved me…" Shiena mumbled with sorrow.

Suddenly, Otoya began to gently stroke her cheek and wiped her tears away. She then climbed on top of Shiena.

"Eh? But Shiena-chan, the reason why I never felt like killing you is precisely because I love you."

Shiena remained speechless. Otoya seemed honest, it even made the brunette doubt. Somehow, the fact that Otoya might love her for real comforted her, not that it made her current situation any better.

"It took me a while to realize my feelings for you," Otoya continued. "In fact, I pretty much only realize my love for you yesterday, when you kissed me. You see, I love killing pretty girls, and I've a preference for the gorgeous type. No offense, but you didn't catch my eyes first time we met. Not that you're ugly, you're cute, just not my type. My thing is to kill pretty girls to preserve their beauty, and I thought it was why I didn't want to kill you. But then I realized that it wasn't because of that. You have a different type of beauty, a type that I never considered before now. Unlike those girls who just had a pretty face, you have a pure heart, you're beautiful in the inside. And that type of beauty can be appreciated in another way then killing. This is why, instead of just killing you, I want to take advantage of your presence by my side as long as a can."

Shiena wasn't sure if she should be offended or relieved by what Otoya told her. In other circumstances, she could have find this almost romantic that someone loved her because of her inner beauty, but coming from a serial killer who had tied her up, it was far from being comforting.

Otoya leaned on her and delicately grabbed her chin, before suddenly kissing her on the lips. This kiss remained Shiena all the times they had kissed and even forgot for a brief moment who Otoya truly was. The brunette let herself being overtake by her feelings she had for her, but when she tried to move and couldn't, it brought her back to reality. She quickly shook her head to break the kiss. Otoya then sat back and gazed at her with confusion.

"Uh? What's wrong, Shiena-chan? Don't you love me too?"

"I...I loved you. You...you're not the person I thought you were...how can I love a monster like you!?

Otoya's expression immediately became cold and even stoic. Shiena began to regret her daring boldness. Her regret changed into panic when she saw Otoya grabbed a pair of scissors, pointing them at her chest.

"...are you breaking up with me? Very well. In that case, if you break my heart, then I'll break yours too...literally. Let's put an end to our relationship then."

Still emotionless, Otoya raised her scissors, like she was about to stab Shiena right through her heart. The brunette instinctively began to struggle, even if it was hopeless. Terror overtook her as she began to cry from fear.

"N-No! Please don't kill me! I don't want to die-" Shiena began to beg for her life.

Suddenly, Otoya burst into laugh, like what was happening was the funniest thing ever, and her laugh then sounded more and more insane, before she showed an amused expression.

"I'm kidding ~" Otoya declared. "Like I would kill you after all the trouble I went through to keep you with me. I don't care if you love me or not, what matter is that I love you and I intend to keep you by my side."

"You...you're crazy! You...you can't keep me captive forever, people at school will notice…"

"Aren't you in vacation for like one month? Now that I think about it, you paid your rent not so long ago...so I guess I can keep you at least for a month. A full month filled with fun with my dear Shiena-chan…"

"...but I'd a job...my boss will surely be worried and…"

"Don't worry, I took care of everything. I texted your boss with your phone and tell him that _I_ had some problem in _my_ life and that _I_ needed a break from work. He seemed really comprehensive and even offer to employ you again when you'll feel better. What a nice boss!"

Shiena felt her heart skipped a beat when she realized how screwed she was. For an entire month, there may have no one to notice that she was being sequestrated, while being completely at the mercy of a serial killer. Then something else began to terrify her even more.

"...what are you going to do to me...after one month?" Shiena asked with a shaky voice.

"Uh? Oh, I don't know yet. But let's not worry about the future shall we, let's just focus on the present. Let's have the more fun we can together…"

This was far from being comforting for Shiena. The incertitude about her fate in one month was as much terrifying as what was going to happen to her during that month. Otoya suddenly kissed her one more time , while her hand began to stroke Shiena's thigh and dangerously approached her crotch. When Shiena felt Otoya's hand going under her skirt, she struggled and broke the kiss.

"N-No! Don't touch me!" Shiena shouted.

" Eh? It didn't seem to bother you the other day...I'm still the same person as before, so stop being so prissy!"

Shiena continued to struggle out of panic, and Otoya made her stop by grabbing her neck. It wasn't enough to strangle the brunette, but it was still painful. She noticed that Otoys was glaring at her with annoyance, and she looked seriously mad. The thought of being at the mercy of an infuriated serial killer froze her with fear. She didn't want to be touched like that by Otoya, but she didn't want to be hurt or worst, be killed.

Suddenly, a rumble noise came from Shiena's stomach. Otoya looked confused for a moment, before she let out an amused giggle.

"Ah, I see. You're acting grumpy 'cause you're hungry. It's understandable, after all you didn't have the occasion to eat yesterday evening. Very well then, I'll make you breakfast. Anyway it would be better if you eat and recover some strength for our little fun together."

As she said that, Otoya rose up from the bed and covered Shiena's body with a blanket, like she was tucking her. She then gently stroke Shiena's hair and left a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Now get some rest when I take care of breakfast. And don't worry too much, I don't intend to kill you...yet. If you behave, then this month should be fine for you. You'll see, we'll have so much fun together, Shiena-chan." Otoya said cheerfully.

She then left the room and closed the door, leaving Shiena alone and tied up in her bed. The brunette felt goosebumps, knowing what was most likely going to happen to her soon, began to sob quietly. Not only she had discovered that her girlfriend was a serial killer who only got close to her at first to kill her, but she was now sequestrated by her for at least a month. And the fact that she couldn't know what will happened to her after that month and that Otoya's mood changes easily, making her unpredictably dangerous, made the situation even more worrisome. All Shiena could do was doing what her captor wanted and hope that she would have an occasion to escape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: graphic violence and implied sexual assault.**

* * *

The nightmare was now going on for more than a week. Days of captivity, forced submission, terror and humiliation. Shiena had been kept most of the time bounded in her bed, with the exception of when Otoya brought her to the bathroom or sometimes to feed her. Her captor was treating her like she was some kind of pet, not even like a human being. Shiena felt like a mere object between Otoya's hand. The one she thought to be her loving girlfriend toyed with her body like she was her property, with no respect for how she felt, even sexually abusing her. Shiena couldn't believe that she was in love with such a monster.

But then, an opportunity suddenly appeared, almost like a miracle. Shiena was lying in her bed, her hands tied up being her back, naked. Lying next to her was Otoya, seemingly asleep. But here was the miracle: Shiena wasn't tied up to the bed. Right now, she could get out from her bed and escape. However, there was a risk that Otoya might wake up and hurt her, or worst, kill her. But in her current situation, her life was already at risk. So it was worth the shot to at least try to escape.

Slowly and carefully to not make any sounds, Shiena got out from her bed. She passed her arms under her legs so her hands you be in front of her. She wasn't able to untie herself though, but at least she could use her hands and arms to some extent. The brunette turned back to see her abuser. Otoya looked peacefully asleep, as well as completely vulnerable.

" _I could kill her right now…_ "

It was tempting to do so. After all, who wouldn't want to kill the person that kidnapped, brutalize and raped them? But even if Shiena thought about killing her, some part of her wasn't able. Just watching Otoya sleeping, with her innocent face, it kept bringing back the good memories they had shared together, back when Otoya was acting like a nice girlfriend. Shiena did felt deep love towards her, before she discovered Otoya's true nature. But the love she felt back then didn't fully go away. Shiena did loathe her right now for what she did to her, but she couldn't suppress the previous feeling she had for her.

Not able to resolve herself to kill her, Shiena decided to stop losing time and just took this opportunity to escape. Anyway, killing Otoya wasn't up to her. If she called the police, then Otoya's fate will be in the hands of justice and the law. That was the right thing to do.

Shiena left her bedroom and searched for her phone. She couldn't find it. Otoya must have hide it, as prevention. Not wanting to lose time, as well as what could be her only chance to escape, Shiena gave up and just headed for the exit door. She grabbed the handle, ready to just opened the door. She may be naked, but right now her life was more important to preserve than her pride.

"Shiena-chan."

The brunette blenched. Her heart even skipped a beat when she heard Otoya's voice. It sounded so cold and devoid of any human emotion. It was how the voice of someone who could kill her without a second thought sounded like. It seemed that the miracle had only been a mirage.

But her hands were on the handle, she could just quickly opened the door and run for her life and scream for help. But Shiena knew it wouldn't work. There was barely no one on the floor, it was the middle of the night, most of them are passed drunk. And judging by Otoya's voice, she wasn't far from her. The serial killer could possibly kill her in a matter of seconds, with on hit. It was over and Shiena knew it. She had missed her chance. So what else could she do? Try anyway? Or try another option? Too panicked, Shiena could barely move. All she could do was to turn back to see her captor. Otoya was barely few meters away from her, armed with her scissors. Her stare was cold and inhumane, like a true born killer. Shiena had never been so terrified in her entire life. Overtook by fear, the brunette teared up, and fell on her knees.

"T-Takechi, I...I'm sorry! P-Please, don't kill me!"

Yes, the other option was crying and begging for her life. Perhaps it could appease Otoya's murderous desire. It seemed like a better option than being stabbed from behind while trying to escape. Shiena continued to sob in fear on her knees, while Otoya began to walk towards her. When her captor was now in front of her, Shiena started to shiver in terror. Slowly she raised her head, her face overflowing with tears. She was surprised to discover that Otoya was smiling kindly, there was no sign of aggressivity in her eyes and only looked charismatic. It was almost like all the horror she had done was just a bad dream and that she was back to be the charming and kind girlfriend she used to be.

"Killing you? Why would I do such a thing? Here, let me help you get up, so we can have a civil chat," Otoya said cheerfully as she stretched her arm.

With no other choice than obeying, Shiena grabbed her hand and rose up. Deep down, she was hoping that Otoya was sincere and that doing bad would happen. They walked towards the kitchen and suddenly, Shiena felt a terrible pain on her back, like her skin had just been cut, followed by a liquid dripping. This sudden pain made her fell on the floor, all fours.

"Why would I kill you if I can have so much more fun with you when you're alive?"

Shiena felt another similar pain on her shoulder. She screamed in pain and fell completely on the floor. She was now lying on her side and could see her assaulter. The first thing she noticed was that Otoya's scissors were now bloody. Shiena had been slashed by them twice. Then she noticed Otoya's expression with utter terror. The serial killer was gazing at her with the most maleficent grin she had ever seen, and her eyes were full of bad intentions and cruelty.

Shiena received another slash, this time on her arm, and another one on her leg. Shiena began to cry in pain and fear, while crawling on the floor in a futile attempt to escape. She then received a cut on her shoulder blades, another one on her leg, before Otoya suddenly flipped her over. Shiena was now lying on her back, and Otoya inflicted her another cut on her belly, and then her collarbones, once again her arms and then her thighs. Shiena burst into tears and sob even more, which only seemed to please her torturer even more.

"P-Please, stop! I'm sorry, please stop hurting me! I won't do it again, I swear!" Shiena begged tearfully.

Surprisingly, she stopped receiving scissors' slashes. After few seconds of respite, Shiena dared to raise her head. Otoya was now gazing at her emotionlessly, which was quite worrisome.

"Uh? Why are you apologizing, Shiena-chan? What are you swearing that you won't do again?"

"I...I tried...to escape…" Shiena mumbled between two sobs.

A sinister smile appeared on Otoya's lips. Shiena didn't know what to expect anymore, but it would certainly not be good for her. She continued to sob out of fear.

"Get on your knees," Otoya ordered.

Shiena was terrified, but she knew that if she refused, things would probably be worst for her. The safest option seemed to obey. With some difficulties due to her recent injuries, Shiena managed to get on her knees. Her body was heavily shivering due to the extreme fear she was feeling, which seemed to delight Otoya. The latter was still smiling in a sinister way, but her eyes looked gleeful.

"So you were really trying to escape...But how? And why? In order to escape, you need to be kept against your will, right? Are you trying to say you don't want to be with me anymore? Aren't we supposed to be dating? Aren't you supposed to love me? Yet, you tried to run away from me...it's not really nice, don't you agree?"

Despite her words, Otoya didn't seem mad or offended, more like she was enjoying every second of this situation. Shiena decided that it was probably for the best to go along with her twisted view.

"Y-Yes, you're right...it wasn't a nice thing to do, I'm sorry. I...I love you, so please, forgive me…"

Otoya let out a sadistic giggle, and suddenly put the blades of her scissors near Shiena's face. Then slowly, Otoya cut her slightly on her left cheek.

"I don't care about those things. You tried to run away from me after everything I had done for you. So ungrateful...you deserve a more severe punishment for this offence. How about I cut something off? Since I'm nice, I'll let you choose. What do you want to lose? Your tongue? One of your eyes? An ear? A finger? A toe? Come one, pick one! Or I'll choose the most painful one."

Shiena reached the breaking point. It was hopeless. Whatever she does or say, it won't make Otoya stopped hurting her cruelly. Shiena felt that her life was truly about to end soon, or that she was about to experience a fate worse than death, She was so terrified that she was paralyzed of fear, unable to at least try to run away. Then, she felt a hot liquid flowing under her, followed by a strong and unpleasant smell.

Nothing happened for few seconds, until she heard an amused chuckle.

"Hehe, how funny. You wet yourself!" Otoya explained with a mocking voice.

If she wasn't fearing for her life, Shiena would have probably cried in shame. No bullying she had gone through was worse than then, no bullies were crueller than Otoya.

"No need to look so ashamed, Shiena-chan. It's a totally normal reflex. It's easier to run with an empty bladder, that's why people often pee on themselves when they are afraid, in case they need to run. It also makes them smell less appetizing for predators," Otoya began to said sweetly, before a devilish smirk appeared on her face as she grabbed Shiena's chin. "But too bad for you, I won't let you run away, and it does excite me. So it just makes you look pathetic."

It was too much for Shiena. She just let herself fell on the floor and curled up, and grabbed her head with her hands. All she could do was sobbing, even wishing for death so she would be freed from these torments. But nothing happened. She was just crying on the floor, lying in her own urine mixed with her blood.

"Get up," Otoya ordered.

Shiena didn't do anything. She was tired of this. She just wanted to die already. Suddenly, she felt her arm being grabbed and was forcefully put back on her feet. She then met the cold stare of Otoya, which suddenly became warmer and even soft.

"Poor thing, you look so hurt, so pitiful. Those wounds look painful. Don't worry, I'll take care of them."

Otoya then drew the brunette with her in the bathroom. She then made Shiena sat in the bath, before she headed to the door.

"Stay here and don't try anything stupid. I'll go clean your mess and then come back to take care of you," Otoya said with a friendly smile.

The serial killer left the bathroom. Shiena remained alone in the bath, shivering in fear. She couldn't help but expecting the worst. Otoya acting nice was never a good sign. After a certain time that seemed to be few minutes, Otoya came back in the bathroom. She was still showing her friendly attitude that was certainly fake.

"Well, now it's time to take care of you, Shiena-chan."

The brunette shivered even more. 'Take care of her' could mean a lot of things, such as killing her. Why else would she be in a bath? She was sure that Otoya was about to cut her in pieces in the bath, so it would be easier to clean the evidence later.

Otoya kneeled near the bath and roll up her sleeves. Shiena continued to sob in fear, which seemed to leave Otoya completely indifferent. The latter then grabbed the removable shower faucet and open the valve. A hot water stream suddenly splashed Shiena. The hot and almost burning water was quite painful, especially given Shiena's injuries. The brunette began to scream in pain and fell, struggling in vain to avoid the painful water.

"It burns! Please stop, it's too hot!" Shiena begged.

Surprisingly, Otoya closed the valve. She was smiling in satisfaction.

"Oh, sorry ~. I didn't do it on purpose. It must have hurt uh, poor girl," Otoya said in an insincere tone of voice.

Once again Otoya opened the valve, but this time the water was tepid. It was still painful due to Shiena's cuts, but at least it was bearable. Otoya then directed the water stream on Shiena's crotch. The sudden and powerful water stream on her sex made Shiena uttered a moan in spite of her herself. It made Otoya giggled in amusement, before she continued to drench Shiena's body, cleaning her. Then, the serial killer took a washcloth, wet it, put soap on it and began to wash Shiena's body. The soap on her injuries was painful, it felt like a burning sensation. But Otoya didn't seem to purposefully make it painful, she really looked like she was just making sure to clean her wounds. But Shiena's whines of pain did seem to please her.

When she had finished to soap Shiena, Otoya opened the valve. This time, the water was cold. Shiena let out a cry of surprise. It was rather uncomfortable to have cold water on her, but with the burning sensation she was feeling due to the soap on her cut, it wasn't that bad.

"Does it ease the pain?" Otoya asked softly.

Shiena couldn't believe what she just heard. Did Otoya really do something to help her deal with her pain? No, it was impossible, it must be a ruse. But somehow, Shiena wanted to believe it. It made her situation a little bit less horrible. So she quietly nodded to say yes. Otoya then smiled kindly.

"I'm glad then. I don't want to see you being in pain anymore," Otoya replied in a way that seems sincere.

Shiena was even more confused. She knew that it was impossible for Otoya to actually think what she had just said, but a part of her wanted to believe it, just to give herself some hope. When Otoya had finished rinsing her body, she closed the valve. Shiena began to shiver of cold.

Otoya suddenly wrapped Shiena's body in a towel and helped her get out from the bath. She then took her in her arms and hugged her for a moment, like she was trying to warm her. Shiena didn't know what to think anymore, she was confused by her own feelings. Then, Otoya perfectly dried her body and made her sit on the toilet seat. Shiena noticed the bottle of disinfectant Otoya was holding. The latter poured some of it on a tissue.

"It will hurt a little bit, but try to bear with it. It's for your own good."

Shiena didn't protest. Otoya started to apply the disinfectant on Shiena's cheek, which made the brunette repressed a moan of pain. She could see a pleased smirk on Otoya's face. The serial killer continued to disinfect Shiena's wounds, and when she was over, she put a bandage on each of them, and even wiped her tears. She then helped Shiena to get up and led her towards her bedroom. The brunette could see that indeed, Otoya had clean up the mess from earlier. Shiena didn't try to struggle, she had resolved herself to her fate. It was better for her if she didn't try to resist. This is what she believed Otoya tried to make her understand.

Otoya gently laid her on her bed. Then, with another rope, she tied up Shiena's ankles, before tied them to the bed. This way, Shiena wouldn't be able to escape. Otoya then laid next to her, behind her. She took Shiena in her arms, spooning her fondly. Shiena felt her heart racing, but she wasn't sure if it was from fear or excitation.

"Let's not do something similar again okay? Just behave and everything will be fine. I really love you Shiena-chan, and I don't want you to leave me. Is it the same for you?"

Shiena took few second before answering, hesitating about what she should say.

"Y-Yes, I love you too, Take-"

"Then call me by my first name," Otoya interrupted.

"...O-Otoya. I love you. I won't try to leave you again, I promise."

"Good girl. I'm glad to hear that. Then as a reward, I'll make you feel good."

Shiena immediately felt Otoya's hand caressing her thigh. She didn't want that, but she highly preferred that over being tortured. So she remained quiet and behave, as she felt Otoya's fingers finding their way to her sex.

* * *

 **Shiena must be really regretting to not have killed Otoya when she had the chance to.**

 **Will Shiena even be happy in my fics? Probably not. Sorry Shiena-chan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! It's been a while since I updated this fic! Here I am to show you some sweet and fluff OtoShie...ah, who am I kidding? Here's some good old dark and messed up OtoShie, just for you guys. Enjoy the pain and misery! ;)**

* * *

Since she was in captivity, Shiena had counted the day. It was hard to keep track of the time in her current situation, but she still has some clues: the sunlight, the few times she managed to look at a clock, the number of times she does to sleep…

Shiena had estimated that it had been almost a month since Takechi Otoya was sequestrating her. Almost a month since Shiena had discovered the truth about her supposedly loving girlfriend, one month since she had finally seen the monster behind the mask. And she remembered what Otoya told her right at the start of her confinement. That will enjoy her presence for at least one month, until her vacation is over. And after that...she never made it clear what she intended to do with Shiena.

This thought terrified her. It was almost a month now. What was Otoya going to do with her? The answer seemed pretty obvious to Shiena.

" _She's going to torment and rape me again...and then kill me._ "

Shiena didn't want to die. Not like that. Not after all the pain and misery she went through during this month. It wasn't fair. Why do bad things keep happening to her? Why can't she finally be happy? She thought she could finally be happy when she started to date Otoya, but it seemed that it was only an illusion. Her bullies had slowly killed her, and Otoya was the one who will give her the coup de grace.

The bedroom's door suddenly opened. Shiena had her hands tied up to the bed, above her head, wearing only her underwears. She instinctively pulled out the rope when she saw Otoya approached her. Her kidnapper was smiling sweetly, like there was nothing wrong happening, She seemed to enjoy the fear in Shiena eyes.

"Aww, why so nervous, Shiena-chan? I'm just here so we can have some fun together…"

As she said that, Otoya laid on Shiena and began to gently stroke her hair, which made her shiver in fear. Otoya giggled, amused by this reaction. She then leaned closer and kissed Shiena.

The brunette response to that by biting Otoya's lips. She then took advantage of her kidnapper's confusion to kick her off the bed. Shiena then pulled off once again on the rope that was restraining her, in vain.

Otoya went back on her feet. She gazed at Shiena with a stoic look, and wiped the blood that was coming out from her injured lips.

"Wow, that was mean. I was here to have a good time, and I feel so attacked right now. But I admit that it was a good attempt, too bad your hands are tied up, otherwise, you might have been able to escape," Otoya taunted.

Shiena began to shiver in terror. She didn't know why she did that. It was stupid, reckless, dangerous. But damn, it felt so good.

"Well, now that you got that out of your system, I hope you'll be more cooperative. Otherwise, I will be forced to hurt you...and you don't want that, don't you?" Otoya warned.

Despite the fear, Shiena didn't want to obey. She continued to struggle, to scream, to make it impossible for Otoya to climb or approach her anymore.

"I don't care! Don't touch me! I hate you, you fucking monster! Stay away from me!" Shiena shouted angrily.

At this point, she didn't care anymore. She was sure that whatever she did, either obeying or rebelling, Otoya will kill her anyway. So if she had to die, then at least she'll keep her dignity. Better die standing than on her knees.

Otoya didn't react much, she just looked mildly annoyed.

"Urgh...fine. If you want to act like that, then I'll find someone else to have fun with tonight. I'm in the mood for some sexy action."

"...what do you mean...by that?"

"Well, since you don't want to have fun with me, I'll find someone else. And kill them. Seeya!"

Shiena didn't like that answer at all. It was one thing to resist and die with her dignity, but living while knowing someone died because of her was another thing, an unpleasant one. Something she surely didn't wish for.

"W-Wait! Don't do that!" Shiena pleaded.

"Ah, too late. You should have thought about it before acting all prissy again. What a shame. An innocent person is going to die because of you…"

Otoya was about to leave the room. Shiena couldn't let her go. She didn't want someone to die because of her. So she did the last thing she could: scream.

She screamed the louder she could. She let all her fear and anger about her kidnapping come out of her mouth in a powerful scream of distress and rage. Otoya turned back and looked at Shiena with a blank expression. It looked like she wasn't expecting that and wasn't sure how to deal with it.

"Ah, so noisy... how capricious…"

Otoya took something in the drawer and approached Shiena. The latter tried to bite her again, in vain. Otoya shoved something inside her mouth, gagging her. It was a ball gag. Shiena tried to continue screaming, but all that could come out from her mouth was moans and whines.

"Much better. Now if you excuse me, I have some business to attend. See you later!"

* * *

This time, Otoya left for good the room. Shiena continued to try screaming, in vain. She then burst into tears, bitterly regretting her reckless courage that was about to cost the life of an innocent person.

After few hours, Otoya came back to the apartment, unsatisfied and frustrated.

She didn't manage to kill anyone.

Not that she couldn't, more that she just didn't want to. She wasn't in the mood for killing. Each time she saw a beautiful girl she wanted to slice up, Shiena suddenly invaded her mind. All she could think of was Shiena, how pure she was, how pleasant it was to be with her. The pleasure she had with her was so special and unique, it made the one she had by killing people feels bland and hollow. Now that she had tasted something new, she couldn't be satisfied with the old stuff. She wanted Shiena. But she didn't want to hurt her. Well, not hurt her too much. She much preferred when the brunette let her do as she pleased with her, rather than forcing her physically. She wanted to enjoy Shiena softly, gently, while still keeping total control over her. Being too violent towards her somehow made things less pleasant.

Otoya wondered why. It was so frustrating to not understand. She didn't like that at all.

Then, she finally understood.

" _Shiena-chan...is like a flower. Her pure heart makes her bloom eternally. It's fine to do some cutting to nurture it, but cutting too deep might damage the flower. There's no point in cutting a flower that might never fade. If I hurt Shiena-chan, I might destroy her pure heart. I can't do that. I'm supposed to preserve beauty, not destroy it...I see. A flower needs fresh water and sun in order to remain pretty. Shiena-chan is the same. I need to become her sun. I need her to not be able to live without me anymore._ "

Otoya smiled to herself. The idea of Shiena being dependant of her was pleasant. The thought of being the sun in her life was empowering. She wanted Shiena to love her, to stay with her, from her own free will. But was it too late for that?

There was only one way to know. She needed at least to try. Otoya was pretty confident in her manipulation skills, she was convinced that she should be able to make Shiena fully hers.

Otoya went back in the bedroom. Shiena was still there, tied up, her face drowned with tears. She looked terribly exhausted. It wasn't surprising. She must have tried to scream and then cried for a long time, while having something that obstructed her mouth, making it harder to breath.

Otoya sat on the bed and wiped clean Shiena's face, removed the gag and gently caress her cheek. Fortunately, Shiena didn't try to bite her this time. She continued to sob quietly and shiver, and her gaze looked empty.

"Don't be afraid Shiena-chan, it's okay now," Otoya said softly. "I'm not mad anymore. Don't worry, I didn't kill anyone, I promise. I'm sorry for what I did. I love you. Trust me, I really do love you. And don't want to hurt you anymore. I want you to be happy. Starting with this…"

Otoya untied Shiena's hands. The brunette didn't react, she still looked dead inside, most to Otoya's annoyance. She didn't like to see Shiena like that, with no more sparkles in her eyes. But perhaps some freedom could revive the fire inside of her. Anyway, in her current state, Otoya doubt Shiena could escape at this point. It had been weeks since she's tied up, her muscles must all be numb now. If she tried to escape, Otoya was sure she would be able to overpower her easily.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Ah, your face is all teary again...Let me go grab some more tissues."

Otoya glanced at Shiena. The latter was still lying in her bed, looking empty in the inside. She didn't look like someone who was planning something. Otoya left the room and left the door opened, and went to retrieve some more tissues in the bathroom. She made sure to stay cautious, in case Shiena tried to escape. She then went back in the bedroom. Shiena was still lying in her bed, she had moved. She saw now facing the wall, showing her back to Otoya.

"Shiena-chan? I got tissues...Is everything okay?"

Cautiously, Otoya approached Shiena and drop the tissue box on the nightstand. Out of the blue, Shiena suddenly jumped on her and shoved her on the floor. Otoya was really to strike back, confident in her physical superiority, but something stopped her. The gun that was aiming at her head. Shiena was holding a gun to her head.

"Shiena-chan…?"

The brunette's eyes looked insane. She looked like a wild herbivorous animal who had been confined for too long. Even that could be dangerous.

"You...you kidnapped me...bully me...tortured me...raped me….humiliated me...it's unforgivable. I'll never forgive you!"

"Shiena-chan, please. Don't do something you might regret," Otoya said calmly.

"I...won't...regret...I'll...kill you!"

Shiena clenched her hand around her weapon. Otoya wondered where she had this gun. It must have been hidden somewhere in the room. Looked like Shiena had wait for the perfect opportunity to use it. Otoya had to admit that it was a clever move this time. She also wondered if it was the end for her. Was she going to die? She didn't want to. But she couldn't feel fear about it. Just annoyance. She would have wanted to continue enjoying her life a little bit longer. But she had the feeling she wasn't going to die today.

Tears began to fall from Shiena's eyes as she was shivering. She was hesitating to kill her. Otoya took advantage of it to snatch the gun from her hands. It took a few seconds for Shiena to realize what happened. It looked like something had broke inside of her. Probably her last remaining hope. Her eyes were now full of despair.

"Shiena-chan, that's enough now. You need to calm down."

When Otoya tried to touch her, Shiena immediately pushed her away and run in one of the corners. She curled up and shivered as she continued to sob.

" _Ah...looks like she's having a panic attack._ "

Otoya wasn't sure what to do. She felt somehow happy and even flattered that Shiena hesitated to kill her, it looked like a good sign. But her current state wasn't. Otoya could almost see the cracks in her pure heart, risking to damage it. She didn't want that. She didn't want to lose what she liked so much in Shiena. She didn't want Shiena to lose her beauty and end up...like _her_.

" _Maybe I should...comfort her? Yeah, that's what I should do._ "

Otoya put the gun away and approached Shiena. She quickly grabbed her to avoid being pushed away again, and fondly hugged her. Shiena tried to struggle, in vain. She eventually stopped, but she continued to sob and shiver in Otoya's arms. The serial killer gently patted her head and stroked her back, which seemed to actually help Shiena calming down. The brunette even hugged her back in a distressful way. She looked so desperate for comfort that she was ready to accept it from the very person who put her in that state. It please Otoya. She wanted Shiena to rely on her for comfort. She wanted Shiena to need her.

"Shhh, everything is fine now, no need to cry anymore. I'm here for you. I won't hurt you. I'll take care of you."

Shiena stopped to shiver, but she was still sobbing quietly. Otoya took it as an improvement. She helped Shiena to get back on her feet and gently drawn her to the bed. She then laid on it by Shiena's side, still holding her in her arms. Shiena continued to sob a little, while Otoya softly whispered comforting words to appease her. Shiena slowly stopped to sob as her breathing became slower. Otoya lowered her head can discover that the brunette's eyes were now closed. Judging by her breathing, Shiena had fallen asleep in her arms. Otoya smiled with satisfaction.

"Sweet dream, Shiena-chan."

Otoya got off of the bed and covered Shiena's body with a blanket, before gently kissing her forehead.

Now all she had to do was to find a way to make Shiena fully hers despite what happened between them during that month. Shiena would probably go back to her usual self when she will wake up. Despite that, Otoya was confident that she could succeed. She smiled with a perverted anticipation. She may have thought of a fun way to have what she wanted.

* * *

Shiena woke up with a start. She gasped in fear as she looked around her. She was surprised to discover that not only was she alone, but she was also not restrained at all. For a brief moment, Shiena had the hope that maybe it all just been a bad dream. But her hope was shattered when she noticed the scars on her body, as well as the marks of rope digging in her skin. She sobbed a little as she recalled the horrible month she went through, regretting her moment of weakness when she accepted Otoya's comfort. She then clenched her teeth and regain her composure, and she wiped her tears away.

" _It's not the time to cry, I have to escape…_ "

Without making any sounds, Shiena left the room cautiously, heading for the exit door. But she then noticed something strange. There was no noise in the apartment. And more importantly, where was Otoya? There was no way she would have left her free like that, she must have a plan…

Shiena looked inside the apartment. It was true, Otoya had disappeared for real. Why? Where did she go?

Shiena went back to her room to retrieve her glasses so she could see better. But when she found the case, she discovered that it was empty. Well, not exactly. Instead of glasses, there was a piece of paper inside. Shiena took it and tried to read it despite her almost blindness.

" _Dear Shiena-chan, I think we need to take our distance for a moment, for the sake of our relationship. I need some time to myself and I think that some freedom is what you need. I still love you and I hope it's the same for you. I'll wait for you when you'll be ready to go back together. I know you will one day come back to me. Ah, and if you talk to the police about me, I'll tell them about Collective Dismissal._

 _ps: I stole your glasses and spares, come find me if you want them back lol._ "

Shiena felt like crying. But she managed to keep her calm and stopped her tears. She was tired of crying and acting as a victim. She didn't want to one. She wanted to be a survivor. Being Otoya's victim would give the latter power over her, and she didn't want that. She survived Otoya. She had made a mistake by letting her lived.

Shiena tear off the paper, feeling a new resolve and determination. She wasn't over with Otoya. She was ready to track her down and make her pay for what she did to her. Shiena was all about revenge, and killing Jack the Ripper of the 21st had always been her initial goal. She will use the pain and humiliation she felt by the hand of Otoya as a fuel for her revenge against her. No matter how much time it would take her, she swore that she'll make Takechi Otoya pay.

But first, she needed to go buy a new pair of glasses.

* * *

 **Well, looks like a more hardcore version of Bully &Bullied. So romantic ^^**

 **This ends the first arc of this story. Shall I continue?**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been months since Shiena was working on her revenge. Weeks of researches on the internet, hacking, to find any traces of the person she sought vengeance on. After all that time, she finally managed to find a lead. It was all thanks to a little post she made, where she put a picture of her target, pretending it was a friend of hers who had disappeared. Shiena asked for any information about her, pretending she was worried about her. It took weeks before she had a serious reply. Someone saw her target, and gave her information about her whereabouts. The person even sent her picture recently taken of her target. When she saw them, Shiena smiled. She will finally be able to get revenge on the monster who sequestrated and abused her.

After hours of bus, Shiena arrived in a small town. It was time to track down her target. According to the info she had received, every morning her target went to the same restaurant to grab breakfast. Shiena went there, waiting for her. Then she saw her came out. Takechi Otoya left the restaurant, waving cheerfully at one of the waitresses, smiling. Shiena remained hidden, observing her target, her prey. Because yes, this time, it was Otoya who was going to end up in the role of the prey, while she will be the predator. Shiena smiled at that thought.

Furtively, Shiena followed her prey. But she couldn't help but doubt. Last time, she had the occasion to kill Otoya. She aimed at her with a gun, but failed to pull the trigger. Despite her hatred towards Otoya, a small part of her didn't want her to die. Shiena had panicked and cried upon this relation, that she couldn't kill her despite all she did to her, and worst, even let that psycho comforted her. Shiena hated herself for this weakness. But she had swore herself it won't happen again. She'll kill Otoya this time, no more second thought.

" _I'm cold-blooded, I won't hesitate this time._ "

Shiena followed her target through a small forest, until they reached the shore. There was a lonely house, pretty big and elegant. There was no other habitation in the area. Otoya went inside the house. Shiena remained outside for a moment, before she finally went to the door. It wasn't locked. Cautiously, Shiena went inside, making sure to make no sound.

The brunette pulled out her gun and cautiously walked into the house, searching for her prey. She arrived in the living room and saw her. Otoya was showing her back to her, looking through the window.

"Don't move," Shiena ordered, trying to keep her voice calm and stable as she aimed at Otoya.

Otoya remained motionless for a few seconds, before she suddenly turned back, a bright smile on her face.

"Shiena-chan! I'm so happy to see you! How have you been?"

Shiena didn't like that. She wanted to take her time before killing Otoya, just to see her satisfied smile vanished, to see the fear in her eyes, to hear her beg for her life and regret what she had done to her. But Shiena saw nothing like that on the serial killer's face. She seemed genuinely happy to see Shiena. There was so signs of fear or worries in her expression, as if she didn't see the gun that was threatening her life. It deeply upset Shiena. This wasn't what she wanted to see. She wanted to dominate her prey, to be the one in control. But even if she was aiming at Otoya, it seemed that it was the latter who somehow managed to be the one in control.

"Don't mess with me! I'm going to kill you, you psycho!" Shiena shouted.

"Haha, good one! You, killing me? How funny!"

Shiena knew she had to shoot now that she had the occasion. Who cares about what Otoya was saying? She just had to pull the trigger and everything would be over. Just one little finger movement and she would be done with Otoya forever. And it was what her group wished for, the death of Jack the Ripper of the 21st century.

Then why Shiena's wasn't shooting? Why her hand was shaking? Suddenly, multiple flashes of memory came to her mind. Good memories she shared with Otoya, as well as moments she was held captive by her. All the things she did to her, the abuse, the humiliation, it came back to her mind. But then, she remembered the time she spent with her as her girlfriend, when Otoya was kind and lovable. Shiena was confused. Why was she thinking about that? She hated her, yet a small part of her still continued to love her.

Suddenly, Otoya started to move towards her slowly, much to Shiena's panic.

"Don't come any closer! Or I'll shoot you!"

"No, you won't. Because you still love me," Otoya said with a confident smile.

Shiena was still aiming at her, her body shivering. She had to shoot now, it was her only chance. Otherwise things won't go well for her and all the months she spent tracking down Otoya would be wasted.

Then, Otoya started to walk faster, almost running. Shiena panicked and instinctively reacted by pulling the trigger. Otoya had moved quickly and Shiena missed.

"Aww, you actually shot. You're more though that I thought. I kinda like that," Otoya said with a lustful smile.

Shiena shot again, overtaken by panic. She managed to slightly scratch Otoya's arm, but nothing serious. The serial killer didn't even react to this as she jumped on Shiena, making her dropped her weapon.

Instinctively, Shiena tried to reach her gun, but Otoya was faster than her. She ran behind her and wrapped her arm around her neck, strangling her. Shiena tried to reach her face, to claw her, gouge her eyes, anything. But she couldn't reach Otoya. So she began to lack oxygen, choking. She was convinced she was going to die, all thanks to her hesitation.

"Shhh, don't worry, it's going to be over soon," Otoya softly whispered to her ear.

Shiena hadn't the strength to fight back anymore. She felt like she was slowly falling into unconsciousness. Her vision became blurry, until everything became pitched black around her.

* * *

The surface she was lying on when she woke up was both soft and rigid. Like a hard pillow. Shiena slowly opened her eyes, to discover she was lying on an old-looking mattress. It was dark around her, but there was a weak light coming from the window. She was in what appeared to be a basement. Shiena immediately rose up, recalling what happened earlier. Otoya had knocked her out. Fearfully, Shiena looked around, but there was no sign of her. She sighed in relief.

Until she realized she was something around her wrists and neck. She was handcuffed and there was a chain around her neck, the other extremity being fixed to the wall. This time, Shiena panicked. She knew what it meant and she was horrified upon this realization.

Once again, she was Otoya's prisoner.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Shiena yelled, despaired.

She wanted to cry. Her worst nightmare was back. What she wanted to avoid at any cost come true. She cursed herself to have failed once again to kill Otoya. She thought she was going to be the predator and Otoya the prey, but it turned out it was the opposite. As always.

" _It's all my fault, I was so stupid…_ "

She managed to not cry, wanting to keep the last dignity she had. And there was no way she was going to give that satisfaction to her captor. Not again.

Shiena noticed how she was dressed. She was just wearing a single plain t-shirt that was barely long enough to cover her crotch, and she was wearing no underwear.

Suddenly, she heard a door opened and then closed, and footsteps in the stairs. She was there, the monster, with satisfaction in her eyes and a bright smile.

"My, my, Shiena-chan, so noisy, even so early in the morning," Otoya said cheerfully.

Shiena just wanted to punch her right now. So as soon as Otoya was on the floor, the brunette rushed towards her, with the intent to make her desire a reality.

But she couldn't. When she was about to reach Otoya, Shiena's chained around her neck stopped her, almost strangling her. Shiena immediately stretched her arms, but Otoya reacted faster and recoiled, being completely out of reach. She was just standing near Shiena, gleeful. She noticed that the serial killer was glaring at her crotch, and instinctively Shiena pulled on the t-shirt to be sure it was hiding her nudity. Otoya seemed to be enjoying this sight.

"I knew you would come back for me. I knew you love me," Otoya said happily.

"Fuck you! You fucking psycho, monster, freak…"

Shiena continued to insult Otoya for a while. She didn't consider herself vulgar or rude, but right now, she never had been so creative to find new insults to throw at her captor. Otoya let her, looking completely impassive to the insults. Eventually, Shiena became too exhausted by all the yelling, she had to stop to catch up her breath.

"Okay, that was really hurtful. You know, I spent a lot of time trying to get everything we need to make a love nest for both of us. A house, chains, some fun accessories, you know, the necessary stuff," Otoya said, not mad at all, she in fact looked rather amused.

"Screw you...and how did you find a house in the first place!?"

"Ah, that...well, it's part of my job. Some rich couple wanted someone to watch over their house. In fact, this house is their vacation one, they only use it once a year. Must be good to be rich uh...So it's mine for months now. All I have to do is watch over it, cool uh? And for those months, it'll be our love nest. We'll have so much fun together here Shiena-chan, you'll see."

"No...I don't want to...let me go!"

"Haha, I can't do that. You see, I put lots of time to find this place and make sure everything was fine for us. I don't know how you find me, but I knew you would. I'm so happy that you love me that much, because...I love you deeply, Shiena-chan."

"I hate you!"

"Shhh, no need to be shy. It's just you and me, no one else to bother us. I'll give you so much of my love, you won't be able to live without me…"

"Never! That won't happen!" Shiena protested angrily.

"Tss, that's not good, Shiena-chan. Here I am, trying to be nice and all, and you're just so mean to me. But I understand, I left you once so you must be hurt. I get it. You just need some time alone, to think. It's fine with me, I'll leave you alone. I'll be back when you have cooled down a little. There a bathroom over there, I made sure the chain was enough long for you to reach it."

Otoya said this stoically, before she climbed back the stairs and left the basement. Shiena began to shiver. It was cold. All she could do know what to wait for what Otoya had in store for her, and she knew it won't going to be pleasant. She went to the old mattress and laid down, curled up, and allowed herself to sob quietly, bitterly regretting to not have pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **Ah, everything could have been avoided if Shiena had pulled the freaking trigger. Well, if she had done that, this story will already be over, so it's better that way. I'm sorry Shiena-chan, looks like I can't help but make you suffer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there! Here I'm back again with my OtoShie fic that keeps making me wonder if I have a soul or not. In case you didn't know, I wrote a prequel to that fic called "An act and someone special". If you enjoy this fic, be sure to check it out for more OtoShie content (the other fic is smut btw ;) ).**

* * *

Shiena didn't know since how long she was trapped in that basement. Everything was so cold and dark, she was shivering, lying on the old mattress. She was so cold, so afraid, as well as hungry. Was she going to starve to death here? She wondered was would hurt most between that and be abused by Otoya.

She heard the door opened and someone going down the stairs. Shiena had a slight hope it might be someone who came to rescue her, but her hope was shattered when she heard their voice.

"Good morning, Shiena-chan. Have you calm down now?" Otoya asked.

Shiena didn't reply. She just continued to shiver, this time even more. She heard footsteps approaching her and closed her eyes.

"Come on Shiena-chan, I know you're not sleeping. Open your eyes. I have something for you."

Shiena opened her eyes but refused to look at her captor.

"I...I want nothing from you, you psycho! Let me go!"

Otoya remained quiet. Worried, Shiena finally looked at Otoya, and discovered what she was holding: a bowl of cereals.

"Well, looks like you aren't calm down yet. I guess I will just go back with this and come back later," Otoya said calmly.

Otoya turned back, heading for the stairs. Shiena immediately regretted her words as her stomach began to rumble. She was just so hungry, it was even painful. She couldn't let go a chance to finally eat something.

"W-Wait! Please...don't go...I'm sorry," Shiena said.

Otoya stopped walking, but she didn't turn back.

"Why? I'm here to give you something and you're being rude to me."

"That's because...I didn't sleep and I'm...hungry, so it makes me...grumpy. Sorry...for being rude to you. I have calmed down now."

Shiena hated this. She was the victim here, yet she was acting like she was the bad guy. But if it was what it takes in order to eat, then it worth it. She just hoped it would work.

Otoya remained motionless for a moment, before she finally turned back, smiling brightly.

"Well, that's explain everything. If you're truly repentant, then I guess I can stay. I actually missed you so much, it was hard for me to leave you alone. But I know you needed your bubble to calm down. I'm glad you did."

Otoya went back near her, smiling happily and she put the bowl on the floor.

"I thought you might be hungry so I brought you something to eat. Am I not nice?"

Shiena had to refrain herself from replying to that. She looked at the bowl. It may just be cereal, but in her current state, it looked so tasty. But then she realized that something was missing.

"Uh...where's...the spoon?" Shiena asked nervously.

"Um? Oh, right, I must have forgotten it, sorry," Otoya replied as an obvious fake apology. "Well, it's not like you really need one. I'm sure you can figure out a way to eat without a spoon. After all, you're a clever girl."

Shiena didn't like that. She knew what Otoya was implying, and she didn't want to do it. It was humiliating and degrading, and she didn't want to give this satisfaction to her captor. But another rumble from her stomach convinced her to do it anyway. It was that or starving.

Shiena got on all fours and lowered her head, enough to reach the bowl, and started to eat the cereals. It tasted wonderful. She was really hungry.

"Hehe, just like a pet. How cute," Otoya said.

Shiena felt so embarrassed, she was blushing with shame. She looked up for a moment and saw how gleeful and pleased Otoya was, gazing at her with such a lustful and twisted look, clearly enjoying the view. It made Shiena uncomfortable and worried, but she continued to eat. Otoya then started to walk around her, which only frightened Shiena even more. The brunette eventually finished to eat the cereals and lapped the milk that was remaining to appease her thirst. She heard Otoya giggled.

"Well, you were quite hungry. Good girl," Otoya said as she started to pet Shiena's head.

Shiena shivered at this touch, which seemed to amuse Otoya.

"Since you behaved, I'll bring you something else. What would you need?"

Shiena continued to shiver, but not only from fear. She was awfully cold.

"Something...to warm me up. I'm cold here…," Shiena replied with a shaky voice.

"Is that so? Very well then, if it's only that I should be able to do something. Wait here, I'll be back," Otoya said as if Shiena could go somewhere else.

Otoya left the basement for a couple of minutes, and came back, holding something. She went near the mattress once again and dropped it on Shiena. It was a warm blanket. Otoya gently wrapped Shiena in it.

"Is it better that way?" Otoya asked with what appeared to be concern.

Shiena weakly nodded. The blanket felt good. She was not cold anymore. But she was still shivering, from fear.

"Uh? You're still all shaky. Here, let me warm you up. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Otoya suddenly pinned Shiena against the mattress. Shiena was utterly terrified. She was afraid of what Otoya had planned for her. The latter seemed pleased by her fear. She then simply hugged Shiena through the blanket, spooning her.

"There, isn't it better that way?" Otoya asked softly.

Shiena continued to shiver. She wasn't cold at all. The blanket and Otoya's body heat did warm her up. But she was so afraid to have this serial killer so close from her, to feel her.

"You're still shivering. I guess you must still be cold. Well then, I will remain there until you're fully warmed up," Otoya said.

She could feel Otoya's warm breath against her neck, and she was sure she must be grinning. This didn't help at all Shiena to calm down. She continued to shiver even more, while Otoya hugged her more tightly. Shiena understood that the only way she had to get rid of her was to stop shivering. She tried to calm down, which was hard, given her situation. But she managed to after a moment to stop shivering. Otoya continued to hug her for a little more before she eventually rose up.

"Looks like you have warm up. You seem exhausted, poor you. I'll let you get some rest and come back later. Seeya!"

Otoya left the basement, leaving Shiena alone. The brunette curled up under the blanket. Nothing too bad happened this time, but she knew it was only a matter of time before Otoya abuses her. She was already keeping her captive, again. Shiena hated to know that her comfort fully depended on Otoya's mood, knowing that it meant she had to get along with her twisted desire if she didn't want things to be even more bad for her. She just had to get along with it until she finds a way to escape. That was what Shiena told herself to reassure herself and gave herself some hope.

Shiena yawned. She hadn't been able to sleep earlier because she was too cold and hungry, but now that she had warm up and eat, she managed to fall asleep, despite the fear and terror.

* * *

Otoya continued to visit her often, bringing her food and water and making sure Shiena was comfortable. Of course she wasn't. Who would be in her situation, where she was chained up and forced to stay in a cold and dark basement all day? But to avoid any bad treatments from Otoya, Shiena pretended to be fine. The serial killer even eventually brought a small lamp so Shiena wouldn't be always in the dark.

But each time Otoya came to visit her, Shiena always had the reflex to hide under the blanket and pretend to sleep. It seemed to amuse Otoya. The latter often just sat next to her and stroke her, until Shiena finally came out from under the blanket.

Otoya was really soft with her. She never hurt her since she was holding her captive. It made Shiena felt so confused. She didn't know what to expect from Otoya anymore, but she always remained on her guard.

When Otoya come to visit her today, as usual Shiena remained hidden under the blanket, quiet. She heard Otoya's footsteps approaching her, until she stopped near her.

"Shiena-chan? Are you sleep? I have some gifts for you."

Shiena wondered if she should get out from under the blanket. Perhaps Otoya would see her as rude if she didn't react. After all, her safety depended of whether or not Otoya was pleased or not. So she removed the blanket and looked at her captor. Otoya was smiling cheerfully, holding a potato chips bag.

"I know how much you love these, even though they aren't good for your health. Normally I wouldn't be against you eating those, but some from time to time won't hurt."

Shiena was almost drooling. She loved potato chips, it was her favourite food. She missed those.

"Hehe, you look happy. How about you show me your gratitude?" Otoya said.

"...h-how…?"

Shiena had a bad feeling regarding that. Otoya smirked.

"You seems worried. Don't be. I just want you to rub your face on my leg."

Shiena remained speechless for a moment. What an odd request. But at least it wasn't what Shiena was fearing, even though it was kind of weird. But if it was all that Otoya desired so she could have the potato chips bag, then Shiena was ready to do it.

She got on her knees in front of Otoya and processed to do as she asked. She rubbed her cheek on her thigh, and she heard Otoya made a sound that looked like a purr. Shiena looked up. Otoya looked so satisfied, and there was lust in her eyes.

"Shiena-chan, you look like an adorable kitten right now. How cute."

Shiena didn't like to be compared to an animal, but as long as it was pleasing Otoya it meant she had more chance to survive. She continued to rub her face on her leg, until Otoya softly pushed her.

"That will be enough, you deserve your reward now," Otoya said as she opened the potato chips bag.

The serial killer took a potato chip and approached it from Shiena's face.

"Come one, eat," Otoya encouraged her with a cheerful smile.

Shiena didn't have to be told twice. She opened her mouth and grabbed the potato chips. It was tempting to just bite Otoya's fingers, but she knew it was a bad idea. So she just ate the potato chip. She almost cried. She loved that taste so much, it had been such a long time since she hadn't eaten some.

"You really love those uh...then eat some more," Otoya said as she dropped some potato chips in her hand.

She put that hand right in front Shiena's face in an inviting way. Shiena couldn't resist. She directly ate from Otoya's hand, not caring if it was degrading. Otoya petted her head, she was clearly enjoying the situation. Otoya gave some few more potato chips, before she closed the bag.

"That will be enough for today, you shouldn't eat too much of those," Otoya said. "And I have something else for you."

Shiena would have like to eat some more, but of course she didn't dare to say that. Otoya grabbed a backpack and dropped it next to the mattress.

"Open it," Otoya asked, more as an order than a request.

Shiena felt worried. What could be inside the bag? A bomb? Body pieces? With shaky hands, the brunette processed to open the bag. She wasn't expecting what she discovered. All there was inside was a bunch of books and mangas. She then noticed that they all belonged to her.

"I went back to your apartment to grab some of your stuff. I thought you would be happy to have them back, it must be boring for you here," Otoya said cheerfully.

Shiena must admit that those were very much welcomed. She indeed was quite bored here. And she missed her stuff, she hoped that Otoya would bring her more of them. But of course, she was sure she wouldn't give her back her laptop, since she could use it to ask for help.

"...thanks…," Shiena said, more fearful than genuinely grateful.

"You're welcome!" Otoya replied happily. "Well then, I'll leave you have some fun by yourself and be back later. Good reading!"

Otoya left the basement. Shiena took one of the manga and started reading it. She didn't really feel at ease to read in her current predicament, but she had nothing else to do. It was better to entertain herself than just do nothing and be afraid. At least reading might be able to calm her a little, and make things less worst. And it did.

* * *

Otoya came to visit her once again. This time, Shiena didn't bother hiding under her blanket and pretend to be asleep. She was just lying on the mattress, looking at the wall. She heard Otoya's footsteps approached her. Again, Shiena didn't react. She wasn't even shivering. Why would she? Otoya never did anything wrong to her since she held her captive, so why should she be afraid now?

"Shiena-chan," Otoya called softly.

The brunette turned back. Judging by Otoya's expression, she must have noticed the change of attitude in Shiena. She was gazing at her with curiosity, and a grin appeared on her face, which worried Shiena.

"Otoya…?"

The serial killer suddenly pinned Shiena on the mattress, after she had removed the blanket. She felt Otoya's hands slipped under her t-shirt and immediately pushed her away.

"N-No...I don't want that!" Shiena protested.

Otoya had stopped smiling. She was now gazing at Shiena emotionlessly, with a cold stare.

"Why? We're dating, aren't we? And I have been so nice to you…"

Otoya grabbed Shiena, who tried to struggle the best she could. She was ready to accept a lot of things, to be humiliated and degraded, but not that. Never again.

"No! Let me go!"

Otoya suddenly grabbed the handcuffed that were restraining Shiena's hand and pushed her on the mattress, putting the brunette's arms above her head. She then used a chain that was fixed on the floor near the mattress to keep Shiena in that potion, by chaining the handcuffed to it. Shiena tried to struggle, in vain. She couldn't break free.

A twisted smile appeared on Otoya's lips, and her eyes were full of lust. She licked her lips like a hungry wolf about to sink its teeth in a delicious helpless little rabbit. Shiena was shaking in fear. The nightmare wasn't over, it never had been. She cursed herself to have let her guard down and thought Otoya wasn't going to hurt her anymore. She had been terribly wrong.

As Otoya lifted her t-shirt, Shiena closed her eyes, bracing herself for what her captor was about to subject her to.

* * *

 **Will I even write a fic where Shiena isn't suffering? Probably not. I do love Shiena tho, but I just can't help but makes her suffer, even tho she's the character I relate the most to. No, I'm not maso. It's call auto-sadism. Not the same thing. More I like and relate to a character, more I enjoy seeing them suffer.**

 **Seeya next time for more darkness and soul breaking moments.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there! Been a while since I updated this one. Well here I am, ready for some more despairful OtoShie. Be ready to let your soul be crush!**

 **warning: Implied sex and sexual assault.**

* * *

Screams of pain were coming from upstairs. Those were the screams of someone who was in excruciating sufferance. Those screams gave goosebumps to Shiena. She guessed what was happening and shivering in fear. She felt bad about the victim and she was afraid to be next.

Suddenly, she heard a cry of agony, then nothing. There were no more screams. The basement door opened and footsteps approaching her. Shiena hid under the blanket, curling up on the mattress. The footsteps stopped right next to her and she heard a chuckle.

"Aww, this I wake you up, Shiena-chan? Sorry about the noise, I couldn't really get her to stay quiet."

Fearfully, Shiena turned back. She was shocked by Otoya's appearance. Her captor was covered in blood. She was smiling like everything was normal, but her eyes were screaming insanity. This reminded Shiena of how horrible Otoya was. She was a monster, a psychopath, a cruel serial killer who enjoyed others' pain and love to torture. Upon this reminder, Shiena started to panic. Otoya tried to touch her, which only made Shiena panicked even more.

"No...don't touch me...Stay away from me, you psycho!" the brunette shouted.

"Ah?" Otoya replied, suddenly stoic.

"You're fucking crazy, leave me alone!"

Shiena suddenly came back to her sense. She regretted her outburst. It wasn't safe to provoke a serial killer who just murdered someone like that. Otoya continued to gaze at her emotionlessly, frightening Shiena. She then sighed.

"Um, I thought you were obedient now, that I had tame you. I was even nice to you, don't I? Looks like you haven't learned your lesson yet."

Shiena was terrified. What is Otoya going to do to her? But nothing happened. Her captor simply turned back and left the basement. Shiena was confused. She laid down on the mattress, calming down a little. Maybe Otoya would do nothing bad…

The door opened again. Looked like she talked too soon.

All Shiena managed to do was to hide under the blanket helplessly. She was suddenly grabbed and forced to come out. Then, a soaked tissue was pressed on her mouth and nose. It smelt...like chemical.

Shiena instinctively tried to struggle, but she lost all her strength. She was suddenly really tired. Everything was becoming blurry around her, so much that it eventually became pitch black, and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Shiena opened her eyes, but all she could see was darkness. She felt that her arms were stretching and her feet were barely touching the floor. It didn't take her a while to understand she was tied up above her head, hanging from the ceiling. She could feel some fabric on her eyes, explaining why she only see black. She was blindfolded.

Terrified, Shiena instinctively tried to scream. But all that could come out from her mouth was a muffled groan. There was something obstructing her mouth. It had the shape of a ball. She was gagged. And judging by the air that was directly touching her skin, she was naked too.

Bound, naked, blindfolded and gagged, completely helpless. Vulnerable to anything her captor had planned for her.

The brunette continued to try screaming and struggle, in vain. All she managed to accomplish was causing her pain in her throat and arms.

She immediately went quiet when she heard footsteps. Someone was walking around her. Shiena was shivering in fear, heavily breathing. Then suddenly, she was poked in her back. Shiena let out a cry of panic. She didn't know what her captor wanted to do with her. Torturing her, killing her? Those were plausible options.

Then, a hand began to lightly rub her back, before stroking her ribcage. Shiena gasped through the gag when the hand cup one of her breasts. She was so afraid, and she really disliked to be touched like that again against her will. She tried to move, but it was pointless. She couldn't do anything to stop that.

"You belong to me," Otoya began to say with a soft yet cold voice. "Your body is mine, I can touch it whenever I want."

Otoya's hand then started to fondle the breast and teasing the nipple with her thumb, which caused Shiena to let out a soft moan.

"I can bring you pleasure..." Otoya continued.

The serial killer then suddenly grabbed Shiena's pussy. But it was far from being a pleasant touch. Her nails dug in her sex. Shiena cried in pain through the gag.

"...as I can bring you pain," Otoya added mercilessly. "Both your pleasure and your pain are mine to decide. Behave and I shall give you pleasure. Resist me and I shall give you pain. The choice is yours. Understood?"

Shiena frantically nodded, desperate and ready to agree to anything in order for the pain to stop. She was sobbing. Otoya continued to dig her nails on her pussy for a few more seconds, before she let go. Shiena sighed in relief when the pain stopped.

"Good girl. To show my good faith, I'll pleasure you. I love you after all and I want what's good for you, but only if you prove to me that you deserve it."

Shiena didn't want that. But it was far better than being in pain. She could feel Otoya's hand on her pussy again, but the touch was soft and gentle. Then skillfully, her captor fingered her, until she reached the climax. Shiena let out a powerful moan as she came, partially muffled by the gag. The fact she couldn't see had made her body even more sensitive than usual. She was panting, recovering from her recent orgasm.

"See? When you behave, you receive pleasure. Now then…"

The gag was suddenly removed, hanging from Shiena's neck. Hungry lips were pressed on her, and a tongue penetrated her mouth. Otoya's kisses were always so forceful, full of dominance and lust, as well as desires of control. Shiena didn't even try to move her tongue, she let Otoya do as she please. Her tongue was completely dominating hers. It was hard to breath, but Shiena bore with it. She didn't want to offend Otoya.

The serial killer eventually broke the kiss, leaving a line of drool hanging from Shiena's mouth. Shiena felt her hands being freed from the ceiling but still tied up and, before she could reach the floor Otoya caught her, landing her delicately. Now on her knees, Shiena remained motionless. She wasn't gagged anymore, only blindfolded, but she didn't dare to speak.

Then, Otoya put a hand behind her head and pushed her on something warm, wet, and with a strong scent. It didn't take her long to guess what it was.

"Since I was kind enough to allow you to come, it's only fair if you do the same for me, right?"

Shiena didn't need to be told twice. She stuck out her tongue and got to work.

* * *

Shiena was lying on the floor. Her face was all soaked thanks to Otoya using it as her personal sex toy. The brunette couldn't see, but she could hear that her captor was panting, probably still under the effect of her orgasm. Then suddenly, her blindfold was removed. First thing she saw was Otoya smiling at her, her eyes full of lust. Then she noticed that there was something between her legs. Half inserted in her sex was a double strap-on.

Realizing what it meant for her, Shiena began to shiver in fear, which seemed to greatly please Otoya.

"No…" Shiena began to say, before suddenly stopped, regretful.

"Um?"

"N-Nothing…"

"Well well, looks like you may not have been enough tame after all," Otoya replied with a grin.

Before Shiena could even try to beg, Otoya put back the ball gag in her mouth. She then dragged her to the mattress and pushed her on it. Shiena was now lying on her belly, and before she could move Otoya straddled her.

"Raise your butt, Shiena-chan."

Shiena obediently raised her hips. Otoya suddenly slapped her butt cheeks, which made her uttered a cry of surprise and pain.

"Higher!" Otoya ordered.

The brunette raised it even more, sobbing. The serial killer then softly stroke her ass.

"That's better. Now, it may hurt a little since it's your first time, so bear with it. It should be fine, given how wet you are. What a naughty girl. Did eating my pussy turned you one that much? Then you'll enjoy what's coming next."

Shiena felt something pressing against her slit. She closed her eyes and bite the gag, bracing herself for what was about to happen.

* * *

Shiena was nervously eating. It was unnerving to have someone observing her while she was eating. Otoya was simply standing there, looking at her. There was no particular emotion on her face. Her crotch was still a little bit painful because of what happened the other day.

She finished eating and put her plate on the floor. Otoya then smile.

"Well, now that you are finished, I shall go. I have someone to meet tonight, if you know what I mean."

Shiena knew. She will have to hear once again those screams of agony upstairs. She didn't want to experience this again. She didn't want someone to be killed so horribly. She wanted to do something to prevent it. So she rushed towards Otoya and get on her knees.

"Please, don't! Stay with me! You don't have to do that, you have me," Shiena begged.

"Well, that's true, but right now I'm in the mood for…"

Shiena gripped at Otoya's leg.

"Am I not enough for you!? After all I belong to you, I'm all you need, I can give you all the pleasure you want! I'll do everything you want, so please, don't go…"

Otoya smiled softly and for a moment, Shiena thought it would be fine. But then the serial killer's smile turned into a malicious grin as she raised her leg, before kicking Shiena.

"You shouldn't interrupt me when I'm speaking," Otoya said as she pulled out a pair of scissors.

When she saw the weapon, Shiena began to recoil in fear, before ending up cornered against the wall.

"I was going to say that I was in the mood for some chopping. Since you want me to stay, I suppose I'll have to chop you up a little."

Shiena wanted to run away, but Otoya was faster. She pinned her to the wall using one hand, then aimed at her with her scissors. Tears began to fall from Shiena's eyes.

"Please. don't...don't hurt me!" Shiena begged tearfully.

"Uh? But I'm in the mood to cut, and you want me to stay. What other choice do I have?"

Shiena didn't know what to reply to that, so she simply cried. Otoya observed her, smiling with amusement. She then raised her scissors and struck. Shiena let out a scream. But she felt no pain. She turned her head and discovered in shocked where Otoya had cut. One of her pigtails had fallen, cut by the serial killer's scissors.

"Well, I suppose I could just cut your hair. I always wanted to cut your cute braids. C'mere, I'll give you a haircut," Otoya said happily as she helped Shiena to stand up.

She then made the brunette sat on a chair and went behind her. Shiena was shivering. At least Otoya wasn't going to hurt her, but she was still afraid. Otoya began to cut her hair. Shiena saw lock by lock her hair fell. She couldn't help but be sad. She liked her hair the way it was. But she much preferred that than being mutilated. Having her hair cut only reminded her of how she was now Otoya's property and how her body belonged to her.

The serial killer stopped. She ran a hand through Shiena's short hair and let out a satisfied purr.

"Still good to be pet. Short hair actually suits you, Shiena-chan. But I think I'll miss your braids. Well, it'll grow back eventually, so it's fine."

She then pat the brunette's head, before drawing her to the mattress. She then made Shiena lied, before she lied too, spooning her.

"I'm satisfied now, I had my dose of chopping. Now let's have some rest, and tomorrow we'll have more fun together."

Surprisingly Shiena did feel tired right now. She was still terrified to have Otoya cuddling her, but it didn't stop her from eventually falling asleep, glad that the only thing that was cut today was her hair.

* * *

Shiena was wakened up by a pleasant smell. She slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to discover a table in the basement, with two chairs. She hadn't eaten for a while so she could tell it was food. Otoya was standing next to one, smiling cheerfully.

"Ah, Shiena-chan, good morning. I was waiting for you to wake up. I have a surprise for you, since you have been such a good girl these days."

It was true. Shiena had been extremely obedient these days, mostly by fear of being punished. She behaved and did everything Otoya ordered her to submissively. It hurt her pride, it was humiliating, but at least it avoided her to get injured.

"You can come here, before it gets cold," Otoya said with a kind smile.

Kind of on her guard, Shiena rose up and approached the table. There was two bowl on the table, filled with what appeared to be ramen.

"Tada!" Otoya exclaimed cheerfully. "Come, you can sit now. Oh wait, let me get rid of those first."

Otoya suddenly removed Shiena's handcuffed. It had been a while since her hands were free, so it felt good.

"It will be easier to eat without those. And you have been such a good girl recently, I know you won't try anything."

Even without the handcuff, Shiena couldn't escape. She still had the chain around her neck. But she was glad that her hands were free now. She approached the chair near Otoya. The serial killer pulled out the chair and let her sat, before she went to sat on the other chair. Shiena took the chopsticks and began to eat nervously, while Otoya was eating calmly and peacefully.

It tasted wonderful. So many savours and spices. Most of the food Shiena ate during her captivity was bland, so eating those tasty ramen was almost like happiness. She could almost cry so much it tasted good. Otoya looked at her with an amused smile.

"Does it taste good? I put a lot of effort into those ramen, I made them myself. I'm not the best cook around but I'm pretty confident in my ramen," Otoya said.

"Y-Yes, it tastes...wonderful. Thank you...for making them. I...appreciate that."

"You're welcome! You deserve it. I love you so much after all and you have been such a good girlfriend, so I wanted to please you."

Shiena continued to eat the ramen hungrily. She didn't leave a single crumb. She even drank the broth, much to Otoya's pleasure.

"You really liked them uh. Well I'm glad. If you continue to behave so well, I'll continue to bring you delicious food."

Shiena understood what it meant. It was not only her sexual pleasure Otoya was referring to the other day, but also her pleasure in general, like having tasty food. So to avoid pain and gain any sort of pleasure, Shiena was willing to endure this forced submission and get along Otoya's desire.

But she swore herself that as soon as she had the chance, she'll escape from this hell.

* * *

 **Will Shiena ever be happy in my fic? Probably not. Let's see if she managed to escape, so seeya for next chapter! Be sure to tell me if you still enjoy this fic.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there! I wasn't supposed to update this fic until a while, but I made a rp with someone and it made me want to work on this fic. Thanks to tumblr user kanrose (who was my rp partner btw) for proofreading this chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **warning: death and gore.**

* * *

The first thing Shiena noticed when she regained consciousness was a dull, stinging pain in her head. One of her eyes had difficulty closing, and her face felt wet. The second thing she noticed was that she couldn't move.

The brunette was on her knees, her arms lifted above her head, chained to the wall. She didn't have the strength to stand up. So she simply remained there on the floor, her head spinning, having trouble remembering what happened.

Then the door opened. Shiena heard footsteps going down in the stairs. She was too weak to raise her head, but she didn't have to. She knew who it was. The footsteps stopped right in front of her and all Shiena could see was a pair of brown boots. And they were blurry. She realized that it was because she wasn't wearing her glasses.

"I'm truly disappointed in you, Shiena-chan. I've been nice to you, haven't I? I took care of you, loved you, treated you well, and I even cooked for you. And here I was, trying to reward you by offering you a bath, and how did you thank me? By trying to leave me. You have no idea how much you hurt me right now."

Shiena suddenly remembered everything. Otoya brought her outside the basement for a bath, but when she was busy filling the bath the brunette had tried to escape. Shiena had been planning and thinking about this for days, waiting for the right time. And this precious moment seemed to have finally come earlier today, but turned out she was wrong. Shiena had only barely reached the front door before being grabbed by behind and forced to turn back, to meet with a fist. A single blow was all it took to take her consciousness.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you. How rude," Otoya added in the same cold voice.

The serial killer sounded so devoid of any human emotions or sympathy. She sounded like someone who could kill her without any second thought. Shiena was terrified, and she had to obey. She used her last remaining strength to raise her head. She couldn't see well, but she could notice how cold and gloomy Otoya's face was. The face of a true psychopath who wasn't amused anymore.

"Do you understand how bad you were, Shiena-chan? Do you get why what you did was unacceptable?"

Shiena opened her mouth, but no sounds came out of it. She was paralyzed by fear. And she knew that, whatever she could say, it wouldn't change what Otoya had planned for her. There was no point in talking. Tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks upon the terror she was feeling. Otoya sighed and got on one knee to be at Shiena's height, and gently wiped Shiena's tears away, still looking stoic. The brunette shivered at this contact.

"Crying won't be of any help. What you did was inexcusable, so I'll have to punish you severely. You understand why I have to do that, right? After all, you brought this upon yourself. You have only you to blame for this."

Otoya then stood up and left the basement. Shiena could only wait in fear, not knowing what this punishment will be. She could only expect the worst. Then, suddenly, she heard voices coming from upstairs. The door was opened and someone fell in the stairs. Even if the brunette couldn't see well, she knew one thing: it wasn't Otoya.

"Ouch… what the fuck is wrong with you, bitch!? Are you a fucking psycho or what!? I'm out of here…!"

The woman rose up, clearly pissed. Shiena was confused. Why was someone else here? Why had Otoya brought her here? Shiena had a bad feeling about this. Her vision might be blurry, but she could see what this woman looked like. She was probably in her late twenties, quite beautiful and gorgeous. The type of women who were Otoya's favourite victims.

The serial killer went down the stairs and approached the woman. Before the latter could do anything, Otoya suddenly punched her in the stomach. The woman gasped in pain, before falling to the floor. Otoya then grabbed her by the hair, dragging her to the center of the room, in Shiena's sight. The woman was screaming and struggling, in vain, of course. Otoya was stronger than her. The brunette noticed that her captor was holding a pair of scissors. She knew what was going to happen. She began to pull on her restraint, panicking.

"No...don't do that! Please, stop! I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I'll behave, I swear, so please don't do this!" Shiena begged tearfully.

Otoya straddled the woman, pinning her on the floor, raising her scissors. She then turned her head to look at Shiena and a truly devilish grin was on her lips.

"There is no way you can stop this. All you can do is watch and regret bitterly your actions. This is all your fault after all. So be a good girl and accept your punishment, okay? ~"

Shiena felt so powerless, helpless, weak, as Otoya started to torture the woman right in front of her eyes, her screams of pain being the only thing the brunette could focus on.

* * *

Shiena's eyes were completely dry. She had cried so much that she had no more tears to drop. What she had witnessed was truly horrifying. Another human being slowly and painfully tortured. The victim's scream of pain will haunt her nights forever. As well as Otoya's insane laugh as she was cutting the poor woman. There was so much blood. Those gruesome images will be forever burned in Shiena's memory. And the worst in all that was she felt like it was all her fault. She caused that. If she hadn't tried to escape, this innocent woman wouldn't have suffered like that. The guilt was so heavy on her shoulder that Shiena felt she was about to crack under it, if she hadn't already.

The woman was still breathing. She was in a sad state, full of bloody cuts. But still alive. She was lying on the floor, barely conscious. Shiena felt pain in her heart at this sight.

The victim suddenly straightened up. But she couldn't rise. Her wrist and ankles were tied up.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Shiena mumbled.

The woman glanced at her, looking empty in the inside. If her eyes weren't so dry, Shiena would be sobbing right now.

"Why… are you apologizing?" the woman asked.

"Because… it's my fault. She did that to you… to punish me. Because I tried to escape."

Shiena was expecting the woman to be angry at her. It was her fault after all, Otoya tortured this innocent person because of her. It was understandable if she resented her after that. A sparkle of life appeared in the woman's eyes, and she looked mad.

"What are you saying…? This isn't your fault! As far as I know, you're a victim too. Pretty sure you didn't plan any of this to happen, and you ain't the one who tortured me. Who could blame you for trying to escape? Everything is that psycho bitch's fault- not yours!"

Shiena was surprised by that reply. So the woman was indeed angry, but not at her. The brunette realized she was right. It wasn't her fault. It was all Otoya's fault. All she did was trying to escape, it was Otoya who decided to torture that woman. Shiena had nothing to blame herself for.

"You're right...it's not...my fault…" Shiena said weakly.

The woman's expression softened and Shiena thought she could see sympathy in her eyes.

"How long… has this psycho kept you prisoner?" the woman asked.

"I… I don't even know. Too long," Shiena replied.

"Poor you… how did it happen?"

Shiena wondered if she should tell her. It felt personal, yet she felt like she could confess herself to that woman. After all, they were stuck in a similar situation.

"I… I was dating her. I thought she was such a sweet and kind person, until I discovered… she's a serial killer. She kidnapped me, sequestrated me, tortured me and… raped me. She eventually let me go, but I ...I couldn't tell the cops. She had too much blackmail on me that could get me in serious trouble. So I tracked her down to have my revenge, but I failed to kill her, and ended up captured again. I feel so pathetic. I should have killed her when I had the occasion. If I had … I ..we, wouldn't be in this situation."

"You can't really blame yourself for not being a murderer. That's just common sense. I certainly don't blame you. Actually… I brought this upon myself. I was so dumb. My boyfriend… cheated on me. So I was angry and went to a bar to find someone else to fuck, as revenge… and I met her. She was flirting with me. I don't really swing that way, but I admit it made me curious. I felt hesitant at first because she was younger than me, but I finally let myself be seduced. I accepted her offer to go to her place, and then...she pushed me down the stairs by surprise. The rest, well, you already know about it. I shouldn't have followed her, I only did that to get back at my boyfriend, I'm so stupid…"

"It's not your fault! Otoya...she's a really charming person. She tricked me too. People like her… psychopaths... they're excellent manipulators. It's not our fault for falling for her tactics; she's just too good at this. Everything is her fault. Neither of us is to blame."

Much to Shiena's surprise, the woman smiled softly.

"You're right. But… what will happen to us now? Is she going to keep me prisoner too...?" she said with a worried look.

"I.. I don't know…"

Then suddenly, the door flung open again. Otoya came down the stairs with an emotionless expression. She then smiled calmly, as if everything was perfectly normal.

"Well, well, looks like the two of you got friendly during my absence. Good. That will make things far more enjoyable," Otoya said with a cruel glare in her eyes.

The serial killer approached the woman on the floor, who immediately started to struggle in fear.

"Don't come any closer, you fucking psychopath! Stay away from me!"

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you," Otoya replied in a voice that almost sounded comforting.

It seemed to have work, since the woman stopped shouting, but she was still shivering in fear. Otoya kneeled and cut the rope around her legs with her scissors, before helping the woman to stand up.

"What… what are you going to do to me?" the woman asked fearfully.

"Hm? Nothing. The real question is, what are you going to do…?" Otoya replied with a malicious smile.

"What...what do you mean?"

"I mean that there may be a chance for you to live. Well, not to leave this place, but to at least remain alive. For that, you need to be my girlfriend. But you see, I already have one. And I'm not polyamorous. See the issue?"

The woman looked confused. She glanced at Shiena, who had an idea about what she meant, much to her terror.

"You mean… you'll kill her so I can take her place?"

"Me? Killing Shiena-chan? Never! You, on the other hand…"

"You want me to kill that girl!? Are you mad!? I'll never do that!" the woman protested.

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to kill you instead," Otoya replied as she raised her scissors.

The woman immediately raised her arms as a futile way to protect herself.

"No, please don't kill me!" she begged.

"Then you know what you have to do," Otoya said with a soft voice. "You'll see, it's easy. She's so pitiful right now, it would be like putting an end to her misery. It doesn't sound too bad now does it? And in exchange, you'll be allowed to live. I promise I'll take good care of you."

Shiena was shivering in panic. Things didn't seem good for her, not at all. The woman looked to be hesitating, until she suddenly turned back to face Shiena, with a cold expression.

"It's her fault after all if you're in that situation," Otoya added. "If it wasn't for her, you would be here right now."

"I'll do it. I'll kill her… and you'll really spare me, won't you?"

Something broke inside of Shiena when she heard those words.

"Of course! I promise ~"

"How… how do I kill her?"

"Um, I see two perfectly functional hands. Even tied up, you should be able to kill her. Be creative," Otoya said with a sadistic smile.

Shiena wanted to cry. A person she opened up to was about to kill her. She felt so betrayed. The woman approached her, looking resolved, as she kneeled in front of her.

"Please… don't do this…" Shiena begged.

"Sorry, but I don't want to die. It's nothing personal, really. But… I value my life more than yours."

Suddenly, the woman grabbed her throat and started to strangle her. Shiena tried to struggle, in vain. It didn't took long for her to begin to suffer under the lack of oxygen. Her head felt like it was about to explode. Her mind was becoming dizzy, everything was becoming dark around her, she felt like she was about to lose consciousness and just… die.

A warm liquid suddenly splashed in her face, and the hands around her neck lost their strength. Shiena began to slowly recover her sight. First thing she noticed was the sliced throat in front of her, heavily bleeding. Then she saw the bloody scissors near it. She dared to raise her eyes to meet the woman's. They were empty and devoid of life. She was dead. Her corpse fell on Shiena, all limp.

She had witnessed someone being killed in front of her. It was too much for her. All this blood, the corpse, it made Shiena feel sick in her stomach. So she threw up, before losing consciousness.

* * *

Shiena slowly opened her eyes. Her mind was terribly confused. Her memory was all foggy. Then suddenly, it all came back. The brunette started to gasp in panic. She tried to move and was relieved to see she could. She was lying on the old mattress, a blanket over her. She sat up, looking around her. Her heart missed a beat when she noticed Otoya's presence. The serial killer was sitting on a chair, observing her with a cold stare. Shiena started to shiver in fear. She then noticed that she was naked, but she was too afraid to actually care. Otoya rose up, holding something in her hand. It was a bottle of water with a straw in it. She then approached Shiena, who was still shivering.

"You must be dehydrated after crying so much and throwing up. You need to drink," Otoya said stoically as she pressed the straw against her prisoner's mouth.

Shiena felt so thirsty. So she didn't hesitate to open her mouth and take the straw in before drinking all she could. If felt so good, she really needed it. So she drank without moderation.

"Take it easy. The human body is not made to absorb so much water at once," Otoya said with a soft amused smile.

Shiena drank more slowly, afraid she might get punished. The serial killer then softly began patting her head.

"You have been a bad girl, Shiena-chan. That's not good. Not only did you waste good food I made for you, but I had to clean up your mess. You know I hate to clean. Blood and vomit are hard to wash off, you know…"

Shiena was nervously drinking the water. So that must be why she wasn't wearing her t-shirt, it must have gotten dirty. Shiena could feel the dry blood on her face, hers and the woman's. She had an awful aftertaste in her mouth that was slowly washed away by the water. Thinking about that woman made her eyes teary. She was dead. She witnessed her death. It wasn't something she could forget. That will forever torment her. She finished to drink the water and Otoya recoiled a little, still remaining close to her.

"I hope you realized how wrong you were, Shiena-chan. You hurt my feelings pretty badly. And that woman...she died because of you," Otoya said seriously.

"No...you're wrong! I...it wasn't my fault. It's you...it's you who killed her!" Shiena dared to protest.

"Tsk tsk, I only killed her to punish you. Because you did something wrong. If you hadn't tried to leave me, none of this would have happened. Her death is your fault. You have her blood on your hands… well, technically, on your face."

Shiena wanted to argue, but deep down, she thought Otoya was right. If she hadn't tried to escape, this woman wouldn't have died. She caused this. None of that would have happened if she just had behaved. Her rebellious self was responsible for this. Disobedience...would only cause her pain. Upon the realization she caused someone to die, someone innocent, Shiena started to cry. Otoya approached and started to gently stroke her hair.

"Shhh shhh, it's okay Shiena-chan. Who cares about that bitch anyway? She was just some slut who got charmed by a younger girl."

"No… she was… innocent. She didn't deserve that…"

"Pff, innocent? Don't make me laugh. She tried to kill you."

"Only because… you didn't leave her a choice. She was scared, she didn't want to die…"

"That still didn't make it right for her to sacrifice you for that. She thought her life worth more than yours. Aren't you mad at her? Aren't you glad I killed her? I did that to protect you."

"I… no…. I'm not… I didn't want that to happen! I didn't want anyone to die! I'm sorry!"

Shiena cried even more. Otoya sighed and crouched before her, before hugging her softly. The brunette didn't even try to break free, she was too traumatized to even care.

"If you're really sorry, then make sure it doesn't happen again," Otoya whispered into her eyes.

"I… I won't… I won't do it again," Shiena said between two sobs.

"What are you not going to do again? Be specific ~"

"I...I won't try to esc- leave you anymore."

"Can you promise that?"

"Y-Yes..I promise...I won't do that again, I'll stay with you!"

Otoya broke the hug and smiled happily as she patted Shiena's head.

"Good girl! As a reward, I'll grant you a wish. If you don't break your promise, I'll grant you anything you want. Well anything that I can, that is to say."

Shiena's eyes were still full of tears but she had stopped to cry. A wish? The only wish she had was to get out of this hell. But she couldn't wish for that, since it would break her promise. Shiena was too afraid and nervous to think properly, but she despite that managed to find something she wished for.

"I wish...for you to stop killing people," Shiena said.

Otoya continued to smile. She didn't seem surprised by this wish, on the contrary. It looked like she was expecting it. She then suddenly removed the chain around Shiena's neck, much to the brunette's surprise.

"Then, you won't need this anymore. I'll grant your wish and stop killing people, as long as you respect your promise. But if you try to leave me again… let's say you'll have even more blood on your hands. Understood?"

Shiena weakly nodded and Otoya smiled become brighter. She gently wiped away Shiena's tears and helped her to get up.

"Well then, how about we take a bath? You really need one. And that would strengthen our bond," Otoya said cheerfully.

"Y-Yes," what all Shiena managed to say as her captor drew her out of the basement, heading for the bathroom.

Shiena showed no resistance. She had lost any desire to rebel. She had no intention to try to escape anymore. She had made a promise and she didn't want to suffer the consequences if she breaks it.

So she, for the sake of everyone, had resolved herself to stay with Otoya.

* * *

 **Yep, that was pretty rough. I hope I didn't crush your soul ~**

 **Don't worry, this story isn't over yet. I still have a lot in store. All I can say is, I'm truly sorry Shiena-chan (but I have no regrets). Seeya next time for more Shiena's suffering.**

 **btw there is a AnR discord server, my username is RickyOtaku#5402. Add me and I'll add you to the server.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there! I have so many fics to update and yet, I'm back to update that one. What can I say, OtoShie is addictive.**

 **Special thank you to Tumblr user Kanrose (my gf) for once again helping me to edit and correct this chapter!**

* * *

The surface she was lying on was way more comfortable than usual. So soft and warm. Actually, it was quite hot. It almost felt… sultry. Shiena opened her eyes. She didn't recognize the ceiling, nor the bed she was in. She wasn't able to move, and for once, it wasn't because she was restrained. She just felt so… weak. Her head was spinning and pounding, her muscles were sore, and her body felt so sweaty. A hand suddenly stroked her hair softy and she heard a calm voice calling her name.

"Shiena-chan, are you awake?"

Shiena weakly turned her gaze. Otoya was by her side, sitting on a chair and smiling in a comforting way. She then gently brushed the brunette's cheeks, and the latter was too tired to shiver at this contact.

"Otoya… what happened… I don't feel good…"

"Shhh, everything is okay. You're just sick, probably the flu. You lost consciousness so I brought you to bed. My bed. I thought you would be more comfortable here. Isn't that considerate of me? What wouldn't I do for my dear Shiena-chan. Do you need anything? Go to the bathroom? Eat?"

"I… I'm… hungry," Shiena managed to say.

Otoya patted her head and smiled in a cheerful way.

"Then let me help, you poor thing. Stay here while I go cook something for you, okay?"

Otoya rose up and left the room. Staying here… it wasn't like Shiena could go anywhere- she could barely move. She looked around. A real bedroom. Far different from the cold basement she was forced to stay in. Even if Otoya had removed the handcuffs and chains, Shiena was still living in that… prison. But she hadn't tried to escape. She couldn't. She had a deal with Otoya. As long as she was staying with her, the serial killer wouldn't kill anymore. After she witnessed a woman getting tortured and murdered in front of her, someone else dying by Otoya's hands was the last thing Shiena wanted.

And since that day, Otoya had been particularly kind to her. Even now she was taking care of her when she was sick. Life with her wasn't so bad if she simply obeyed. Shiena realized how dangerous this thought was. She was getting used to being with Otoya. But in her current situation, wasn't it for the best? If she was stuck with her, wouldn't it be best if she at least finds some comfort in this life? Shiena couldn't believe she was thinking that. But at the same time, she knew it was better this way. At least it made this whole situation a little less miserable.

Otoya came back, holding a bowl that seemed filled with soup, putting it on the nightstand and sitting back. She raised a spoonful of it to Shiena's lips, but not before blowing on it slightly to cool it down.

"This is warm chicken soup, perfect for a sick little girl like you. I'll feed you. Aren't I nice? Now, open your mouth," Otoya said softly.

Shiena opened her mouth and gladly ate up. Her hunger magnified its taste to her, making it even more delicious. Otoya continued to feed her, talking.

"Aren't I such a sweet girlfriend, taking care of my poor Shiena-chan when she's sick? Ah, you're so vulnerable and helpless right now, and so, so weak… Poor thing. I'll nurse you back to health, okay?"

Shiena knew that what she was saying was disturbing, but she was too afflicted by the sickness to care. All she wanted was to eat, so she quietly ate the soup Otoya was offering her. When it was over, and the bowl empty, Otoya raised a soft hand and delicately felt her forehead.

"You're still pretty warm- the fever hasn't dropped down any. I'll get you something cold. Do you need anything else?"

"Y-Yes… my head… really hurts."

"I see. I'll get you some meds for that. I'll be back in a moment."

Once again, Otoya left the room, and came back a couple of minutes later. She put a cold towel on Shiena's forehead and had some sort of medication in her hand.

"It'll help with your headache. Open up."

Shiena opened her mouth and Otoya dropped the pill in it, and then offered Shiena a glass of water. She helped Shiena drink up and swallow the pill. Shiena suddenly felt cold, despite the fever and all the blankets on her.

"Good girl. Now, you need some rest. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep so you won't feel too alone," Otoya said.

"I… I'm cold…"

"Hm? I don't think there is any more blanket...Oh, I know! I'll warm you up."

Otoya suddenly slipped under the blankets and wrapped her arms around Shiena. It made her heart race, and Otoya was actually quite warm… and a little comforting. She felt weird to not be repulsed by Otoya's embrace. She really was starting to get used to her. It was almost kind of frightening, really, but she was too tired to think about it. She wanted to go back to sleep. So she closed her eyes, feeling warm and comfy in the arms of her owner, before falling asleep.

* * *

Otoya was examining the thermometer she pulled from Shiena's mouth, looking thoughtful.

"Hm.. you don't have a fever anymore. How do you feel?" she asked.

Sitting in the bed, Shiena was actually feeling much better. She still felt a little bit weak, but her body wasn't hurting anymore.

"I… I'm fine. I'm doing well," Shiena replied.

"I'm glad then. I have to admit that seeing you sick was pretty arousing, but I prefer you healthy. I can't have fun with you if you're sick after all."

Shiena noticed that Otoya's cheeks were reddish. She seemed… lightheaded today.

"Well then, how about we celebrate your recovery with some good se-"

Otoya suddenly started to stagger, before collapsing on the floor. Shiena remained still for a moment, before realizing what happened. She rushed towards Otoya to examine her. Upon touching her, she noticed how warm she was, almost like she had a high fever. And to wrap it all up, she was completely unconscious.

" _She must have caught my sickness,_ " Shiena thought.

But then- a thought entered Shiena's mind. Otoya was sick. Unconscious. Vulnerable. Otoya couldn't do anything to her. She couldn't hurt her. But Shiena could.

Right now, she could kill Otoya.

Thinking about killing suddenly made Shiena nauseous. Flashes of what happened to the poor, nameless woman she met came back to her mind. The blood, the screams… she couldn't do that. She couldn't kill. Not after what she witnessed. She couldn't stand the sight of blood, or of a corpse.

Still, even if she couldn't kill her, it didn't mean she was helpless. She could still escape. In her current state, Otoya couldn't stop her. So, Shiena left on the floor and headed for the front door. But closer she drew to it, the more the atmosphere seemed… heavy. When she was about to grab the handle, she heard a sudden noise. Afraid that it might be Otoya, she turned back. But no one was there- only the noise. It sounded like… a faraway scream. And it wasn't Otoya's voice. Shiena reached for the handle again, but the scream became louder- loud enough to be recognized.

It was that woman's voice.

But… she was dead! How could she… Shiena looked around. Still no one. But the scream was so loud right now, it felt like it was right next to her. Shiena started to panic and gripped the handle, but before she could open the door, she noticed something on it. Sticky, wet, and… red. A stain of blood. She immediately let go and looked at her hand. She jumped in fear when she saw it covered in crimson. Her other hand, too, was dripping deep red blood. She screamed in panic and stumbled back, before noticing something strange about the door, too. Blood was oozing from the top, eventually waterfalling and covering the door in sanguine horror. She could still hear the woman's screams. Shiena froze for a moment, unable to process what was happening. Shaking violently, her legs gave way under her, and she hit the ground with a thud, curling up and sobbing. Her senses were utterly overwhelmed, and all she could do was fear. Panic. Cry. Despair.

Shiena's head rang for what seemed like an eternity, but she slowly came down from her state. Eventually, the screaming, too, drew to a halt. Order came to her mind, her tears, and her body, however drawn out. Still in the fetal position on the floor, she weakly raised her head and examined the area around her. The blood on the door had disappeared. She fearfully looked at her hand. No sign of any blood, either. She was still having tremors after what she experienced, though, and remained there, on the floor for a while, letting her composure flow back to her in a lazy stream.

She couldn't escape. Not after what happened to that woman. If she ever leaves, Otoya will continue to hunt. More innocent women would die at her hands, surely. Shiena didn't want to have more blood staining her soul. She didn't want to be responsible for any more deaths. Staying with Otoya would save lives. She had to keep her promise, not for her sake, but for others. She would be a sacrifice for the greater good, and that alone could finally bring meaning to her life.

Shiena finally rose up. She knew what she had to do. She walked weakly to the bedroom. Otoya was still there, lying unconscious on the floor. Shiena heartily lifted her and laid her in the bed, making sure she would be in a comfortable position when she awoke. She then started to shake again, still affected by what happened when she tried to escape. She felt so weak, so helpless, and she needed comfort. From anyone. Even from the very person who caused her to be in this state.

So, she laid in bed with Otoya and snuggled against her under the blanket, gripping onto her and sobbing. Everything was too overwhelming for her and she desperately needed contact. And somehow, Otoya's presence was calming to her. Shiena knew it was wrong, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that she wasn't alone. She closed her eyes, holding Otoya, and let herself sleep.

* * *

Everything felt hotter than usual. Otoya opened her eyes and tried to move, but there was something blocking her. She gazed down and discovered what it was. Shiena was lying next to her, sleeping and cuddling her. Otoya remained confused, trying to remember what happened.

She was taking Shiena's temperature noted how much her condition was improving. And then… she couldn't remember. But judging by her current state, she must have lost consciousness. She was feeling weak, dizzy and feverish. There was no doubt about it- she caught Shiena's illness. Otoya sighed. That wasn't good. She never got sick usually, so she thought it would be the same this time, too, but looked like it wasn't the case. But nevermind all that- there was something that was even more unusual about this situation.

Why Shiena was still there?

Right now would have been the perfect opportunity to escape. She was sick, and she had apparently been unconscious for a while. Shiena could have left so easily, yet there she was, in bed with her. Otoya smirked when she realized why. The promise she and Shiena made. If she stayed with her, Otoya won't kill anymore. So Shiena really kept it, huh? Seeing that woman die because of her must have actually affected her a lot. Otoya was satisfied with this. It meant that her training worked- Shiena was obedient to her, she was completely and wholly hers. It felt so good to know this. Otoya stroked Shiena's hair, feeling possessive. Shiena belonged to her- she was her toy, her pet, her… _girlfriend_.

Still, there was other things she should attend to right now, like taking care of her sickness. Otoya sat in bed, looking at Shiena. Since she helped her when she was sick, it was only fair if Shiena returned the favor. So she softly yet firmly shook the sweet little brunette sleeping next to her.

"Shiena, wake up."

Her girlfriend slowly opened her eyes and looked at her, she seemed unsure.

"I want to take a bath- and you're coming with me," Otoya said coldly.

There was no point in putting on her persona right now. Shiena was and obedient girl and she was too sick to have to wear a mask for her. Shiena seemed surprised by her attitude but said nothing. She simply got up from bed with her and followed her to the bathroom. Otoya turned on the water- lukewarm so it would ease her fever. She noticed, though, that while she was getting undressed, Shiena wasn't.

"You too, Shiena. Get in with me."

Shiena didn't question it at all and began to meekly strip. Otoya had no issues with enjoying the show, watching her take her clothes off was quite an erotic sight. Otoya stepped in the tub, appreciating the fresh water on her warm body, and motioned Shiena to join her. The brunette flinched when she touched the water. Looked like she wasn't appreciating the temperature. But Otoya didn't care, of course. She wanted Shiena with her in the bath, and so it had to be.

"Sit with your back to me, Shiena."

The younger girl obeyed and sat in the bath, with Otoya wrapping her legs around her, spooning her, and tossing Shiena's hair in front of her shoulder so she could have access to her back. Her skin looked so soft, so pure, except for the few scars she had. It felt like Otoya had left her mark on her- proof that she was her property. Staring at it made her crave Shiena and want to touch her body, and so she did, brushing her fingers along Shiena's back, stroking her. Shiena didn't react to her touch, almost as if she had learned to accept her. Interesting.

"You could have escaped. Why didn't you?"

Shiena didn't respond immediately, unsure herself of the answer.

"Because… we have a deal. And I promised you I wouldn't leave you," Shiena finally answered.

Otoya couldn't help but smirk. She was right. Shiena was finally obedient to her- she had _tamed_ her. There was something so exciting about Shiena staying with her willingly. Restraining her with mental chains felt more powerful than physical ones.

"Do you love me?" Otoya asked.

This time it took longer for Shiena to answer.

"Y-Yes, I do…"

Otoya was pleasantly surprised. She didn't know if Shiena was sincere or not, but she supposed she didn't really care. Those words made her feel… happy. No one told her that before. Well, no one who actually knew the real her, anyways. The possibility of Shiena loving her for who she truly was felt so empowering. It made her even more glad she didn't kill her. Shiena had a kind of inherent worth to her- she was useful. She proved it today. She was so happy that she felt like putting her cheerful mask back on again. She hugged Shiena from behind and cupped her breasts, because why not? She was hers to touch whenever she wanted.

"I love you too, Shiena-chan! Let's stay together forever, okay? ~"

"... Yes… Of course…"

They stayed in the bath for a little bit longer. When Otoya felt like her fever had dropped a little she rose up, followed by Shiena. She took two towels and handed one to the brunette. When they had both dried off enough, they got dressed again in the comfort of their room. Otoya, still feeling ill, grabbed Shiena's shoulder and showed her one of her best fake-happy smiles.

"You're such a good girl, Shiena-chan. I'm still feeling so sick- would you mind bringing me something to eat? There's soup in the fridge, you just have to warm it up. Can you do that for me?"

"I… I will, Otoya…."

"Thank you so much! You're an amazing girlfriend, yknow? I can always count on you! I'll be here, resting, waiting for you."

She gave a quick kiss on Shiena's cheek, smiling gleefully, before laying back down in bed, wrapping herself up in the covers.

Despite being sick, today had been a wonderful day, hadn't it? Really, Shiena was more valuable alive than dead. It made her special. She could bring her so much pleasure to Otoya, she was obedient, and even quite useful, too. There was no reason to kill her. Sparing her life really was the best decision. It would have been such a waste if she had killed her just like she killed all those ladies with pretty faces. A girl with a pure heart such as Shiena was meant to be preserved and _used_ \- she was like an eternally blooming flower, after all. Such rarity had to be taken care of. If possible, Otoya wanted to keep her forever, preferably on her own free will. And for that, she needed to respect their deal. Not killing anymore… it would be hard, but since she could have sexual pleasure with Shiena, it was worth it. For now, at least. On top of that, it would allow her to keep a low profile.

Otoya sighed with satisfaction, smiling genuinely for once. She was truly happy and glad to have Shiena in her life, and she was ready to do anything to keep it that way. Whether Shiena wanted it or not.

* * *

 **Well isn't sweet? Well, as sweet as OtoShie can be.**

 **I'll take a break of that fic to focus on my other stories, but don't worry, this isn't over. Seeya next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there! So I present you, the last chapter of Killing Hacking. It has been more than a year now that I started it, and I finally finish it today! Special thank you to my girlfriend for helping me edit this chapter, and I hope you will like it!**

* * *

 _Shiena opened her eyes, and yet, she was still consumed by darkness. She instinctively tried to move but discovered with panic that she couldn't. Her wrists and ankles were restrained by something that seemed to be… rope? Shiena frantically looked around to uncover her predicament. Despite the darkness, she could see that she was lying on what appeared to be a giant web, her body splayed out onto it- almost like an X. She desperately tried to get out, but of course, it was in vain._

 _Vibrations started coursing through the web, like something was moving- coming to her. Shiena felt cold sweat running down her back and instinctively began to shudder and shake. She had a bad feeling about this._

 _What she saw coming closer to her confirmed her fear. A giant and monstrous spider, far bigger than Shiena herself, slowly crept towards her. Shiena opened her mouth, ready to scream in terror, but no sound came. She was muted._

 _The spider was now on top of her, opening its mouth wide and baring its sharp mandibles. It inched closer to Shiena, ready to devour her. She closed her eyes and turned her head, in a futile attempt to not witness her imminent brutal death._

 _But nothing happened. Shiena waited for a moment before opening her eyes. The spider was gone. Instead, it had been replaced by a far more terrifying and vicious monster on top of her._

 _Takechi Otoya._

" _Shiena-chan," she whispered softly._

 _Her smile seemed so kind and warm, enough to deceive Shiena. She forgot about how terrible Otoya was and, for a moment, only saw a beautiful woman with sleek black hair and powerful turquoise eyes. Otoya leaned on her and suddenly kissed her, and Shiena didn't think fight back. She was feeling a mix of terror and arousal at this intimate contact. Otoya's tongue was roughly penetrating her mouth and playing with hers. When she broke the kiss, a devilish smirk grew on her face, before slowly going down, steadily and gently until she reached Shiena's crotch…_

"Ahhh…" Shiena moaned.

Shiena slowly opened her eyes and was welcomed by a blinding light. She eventually recognized the living room's ceiling and the couch she was lying on. She tried to move an arm and was relieved to see she wasn't tied up.

A sudden spasm of pleasure overtook her and she let out another moan. She was feeling something warm and wet on her sex.

Shiena lowered her gaze and discovered Otoya between her legs, eating her out. Shiena's first instinct would have been to yell out and kick her away, but she couldn't. She was paralyzed by fear. She was scared Otoya would hurt her if she protested or tried to resist. So she did nothing against this violation of her intimacy and let Otoya do as she pleased.

Unwanted pleasures kept spreading in her body. She could feel Otoya's tongue licking her slit, kissing her lips, teasing her clit. When sucked on it, Shiena uttered a powerful moan to her. She was already so sensitive, probably because Otoya must have been eating her for a while now when she was asleep.

It didn't take much time for Shiena to come, but her voice didn't reflect the strength of her orgasm at all, likely because of how stressed and scared she was. But yet, it was still a tense one that left her exhausted. She was panting hard to catch her breath while Otoya raised up and looked at her with a smirk.

"Oh, you're awake. Good morning, Shiena-chan. I hope you don't mind, I was a little bit hungry and I saw you sleeping on the couch- oh so tempting- and I just couldn't resist my delicious Shiena-chan ~"

Shiena didn't dare say anything back to something like that, scared of offending Otoya. Her captor then helped her get up, before lifting her own skirt and dropping her panties to the floor.

"But all of this made me so wet… since I made you come, it's only fair that you should do the same for me, right?"

Shiena remained silent as Otoya gently guided her towards her crotch, and she knew what she had to do. Shiena stuck out her tongue and got to work.

* * *

Shiena let the water run for a moment, waiting for it to hit the perfect temperature. She put her hand under the water to see that it was perfectly hot, taking a sponge and starting to wash the dishes.

It was usually a chore that could be relaxing for a lot of people, but it wasn't for her. Not because she disliked it, but because she could feel eyes gazing at her intensely from behind.

Otoya was sitting behind her at the table, staring at her. It was making Shiena nervous, she was afraid to make a mistake and be punished. She felt like Otoya was watching every one of her movements, judging her and waiting for her to do any blunders. Shiena was trying to not shiver to not show how afraid she was and continued to wash the dishes the best she could.

"It's nice to have you out of the basement," Otoya suddenly said. "I was doing all the chores by myself, so having some extra help is welcomed. I cook, you wash. This is perfect for a couple like us. I'm so glad you finally accepted my love- it was so hurtful to see you resist me so much. I'm happy you came back to your senses. Isn't life much better this way?"

Shiena felt sick hearing that. She felt disgusted in herself for accepting a life like this, but she didn't think she had a choice. It was for the best.

Suddenly, the plate she was holding slipped from her hand and fell to the ground, shattering into many pieces. Shiena's heart felt like it had stopped for a moment as she stared at her mess. She then slowly and fearfully looked at Otoya, who was staring at her emotionlessly. Tears formed in Shiena eyes and she immediately crouched down, terrified.

"I… I'm sorry! I'll clean that immediately," Shiena said.

As she grabbed one of the broken pieces, Shiena suddenly felt a sharp pain in her hand. She looked down at it and discovered blood. She had cut herself with the broken plate piece.

"Urgh…"

"Is something wrong, Shiena?"

"N-No, everything… is fine…"

Otoya suddenly raised up and went closer to her. Shiena tried to hide her injured hand but her captor simply grabbed her arm and forced her to stand up, before looking at her hand.

"You're injured," Otoya said stoically.

"I… it's nothing, just a little cut…"

"You lied to me," Otoya interrupted coldly, and even threateningly as she got her face closer from hers. "Don't ever lie to me again. Understood, Shiena?"

Shiena's legs had started to shiver as tears fell from her eyes. Otoya continued to stare at her, before her expression softened and she smiled.

"Honestly is important in a relationship after all, Shiena-chan," she said cheerfully, before she looked at Shiena's injury with what appeared to be lust in her eyes.

Otoya delicately took Shiena's injured hand and pulled it to her mouth, before sticking her tongue out and licking up and down the wound.

"M-Mmmh.." Shiena whined.

Otoya was licking the blood clean, and licking the cut. It was a little bit painful for Shiena but she didn't dare to protest it anyway. When she had finished licking all the blood and looked at Shiena and grinned.

"We need to take care of your injury. Come with me."

Before waiting for an answer, Otoya dragged her into the bathroom and sat her on the toilet, taking a small first-aid kit from a shelf and a bottle of disinfectant, then soaking a bit of it on a tissue and holding Shiena's hand gingerly.

"It'll hurt a little, so brace yourself, okay?" Otoya said.

Shiena nodded weakly as Otoya pressed the tissue on her wound.

"Ah, owww…!"

"Shhh, it's almost done."

Otoya eventually pulled back and bandaged up the cut, gently patting Shiena's head and smiling kindly.

"It's over now. You did well! Good girl ~"

Otoya leaned on her and stole her a kiss. It tasted… metallic. Like blood. Otoya eventually broke the kiss and licked her tears away, before helping Shiena stand up.

"How about we go ease the pain? I know a pretty good way for that, and to be honest... all of this kind of turned me on," Otoya whispered into her ear.

Shiena didn't want to, but she still nodded. It was the best thing to do. Otoya smiled happily as she drew her girlfriend into the bedroom while Shiena braced herself for what was to come.

* * *

Sitting on the couch, Shiena was waiting. Otoya was out, so Shiena simply sat inside, on the couch, reading a book. Otoya couldn't oversee her right now, but Shiena still didn't think of running away. She wasn't as free as it seemed. Strong invisible chains were keeping her prisoner in this house- prisoner of Otoya. There was no point in escaping anyway, only bad things could happen if she tried to leave again. She already knew this from experience.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of the front door creaking open.

"Shiena-chan, I'm back!" Otoya exclaimed.

Shiena felt her heartbeat accelerating. The presence of Otoya was always a source of stress. She could never know what mood Otoya was in, or what she would do to her. Shiena always had to be wary whenever Otoya came close.

"Oh, there you are," Otoya said happily as she entered the living room.

She then plopped down on the couch next to Shiena, dropping various papers on the coffee table. The proximity to her made Shiena tense up, but she didn't dare move.

"I have something great for us! Wanna check it out with me?"

Shiena weakly nodded- no sounds could come up from her mouth. She then looked at the papers scattered on the table and nervously read them. They seemed to be about apartments for rent.

"The couple who owns this house will come back soon, so we need to plan what we'll do next. Here are some nice apartments in the area. I really like this town. It's calm, quiet, and hidden- a perfect place to keep a low profile. We shouldn't be bothered here."

Shiena didn't have anything to say to that. Otoya picked one of the papers and showed it to her.

"What about this one? It doesn't cost too much... with my savings I should be able to afford it. I just need to find a good job, but the florist of the town seemed interested in hiring me. Let's just say I showed him my scissoring skills.. well, not the same ones I showed you, hehe~"

Again, Shiena stayed silent. Otoya then showed her another paper.

"And this one? It costs a little bit more, but it's also more pretty, and there are fewer neighbours. But I don't know if I can afford it."

This discussion only reminded Shiena that she truly was stuck with Otoya. Even if they changed places, she'd still be living in a prison.

"Shiena-chan, are you listening to me?"

Otoya was staring at her intensely. Shiena was afraid to have offended her. She needed to talk, but the words came out from her mouth in short, quiet stutters.

"Y-Yes…"

"You seem absent… don't tell me… you don't want to move out with me?"

Otoya took on a saddened expression, but there was something in her gaze that looked threatening. Shiena started to shiver, afraid to be hurt.

"O-Of course… I want to. I… love you."

Otoya continued to study her before a cheerful smile appeared on her lips.

"I love you too! I love you so much, you have no idea. I just want to be with you forever and give you all my love!"

Shiena had mixed feelings about it. Part of her was horrified by this statement, but she also felt… happy? Happy to be loved. She hated herself for feeling that way, but deep down, she just wanted to be loved. By anyone.

"We'll find the perfect little love nest for us and live happily ever after. Well, maybe not with a lot of kids, but happy nonetheless. You'll see, it'll be so perfect, I can't wait to have my own place with my dear Shiena-chan~"

Turmoil brewed through Shiena's body. She didn't know what to think anymore. Part of her wanted to resist, but deep down, she also wanted to simply accept Otoya's love. She felt so weak, so vulnerable, so pitiful. She had no respect for herself right now. Maybe she deserved what happened to her after all. It was her fault after all. She was the one who chased after Otoya in the first place, so only was to blame for what happened.

"I… can't wait… too…" Shiena said weakly.

"Hehe, I'm glad you feel the same way," Otoya said as she left a soft kiss on her cheek. "Now, how about we eat? I'm starving. Maybe you'd like some ramen?"

"... I'm fine… with it. I… I like… your ramen."

"Aww, you're going to make me blush! Very well then, I'll start cooking. Wanna keep me company?"

"S-Sure…"

"After that we'll need to clean a little. We can't leave this place in a total mess before the owners come back, after all! Especially the basement…"

Holding Shiena's hand, Otoya headed for the kitchen, while Shiena glanced one last time at the papers.

* * *

Shiena dropped the heavy box she was holding on the living room's floor and sighed, exhausted. She wiped her sweaty forehead and leaned on the wall, slowly letting herself sink onto the floor. After all her work, she needed a little break. Her arms were starting to hurt and her heart felt like it was about to jump out from her chest.

Otoya arrived in the living room, holding an even bigger box like it was nothing. She wasn't even breaking a sweat! She dropped the box near Shiena's and looked at her, smirking.

"Already tired? You need to exercise a little- you're such a delicate girl," Otoya said, before handing a water bottle to Shiena. "Let's take a break then, there's no rush."

Shiena gladly took the bottle and drank some of it thirstily, while Otoya sat next to her.

"So, what do you think of this apartment? It's not that big but it should be well enough for us, and the price is reasonable," Otoya said.

"...Y-Yeah… I… I like it…"

"I'm glad! I want you to be happy."

Otoya softly caressed Shiena's hair, looking at her with a kind smile. The apartment was indeed nice. Wasn't it everyone's dream to move out with their lover? Except in Shiena's case, her lover was also her kidnapper. But she truly loved her, right? As long as Shiena obeyed her, she wouldn't get hurt. And all thanks to that, Otoya wasn't killing anyone anymore. It was an absolute win, right? That was what Shiena kept telling herself, at least.

Shiena realized that she did love Otoya. She loved her before, and she still did. Otoya was just trying to give her a comfortable life and take care of her. It was her fault if she resisted for so long- she was unworthy of her kindness. How can a girl as beautiful as Otoya could be interested in the plain girl she was? She should simply be grateful that she loved her so much. No one else would ever love her as much as Otoya did. And no one could truly love Otoya like Shiena did.

Overtaken by a sudden impulse, Shiena got close to Otoya and kissed her sweetly on the lips. It was a soft and chaste kiss. Otoya let her do as she pleased for a couple of seconds, before she in turn introduced her tongue inside of Shiena's mouth, letting their tongues play with each other. Shiena felt her body temperature rising and her heart racing with excitement. They eventually broke the kiss and simply looked at each other in the eyes.

"Otoya… I love you…" Shiena said.

Hearing these words, Otoya smiled, but this time her smile seemed more… genuine.

"I love you too!"

Otoya fondly hugged Shiena, leaving a soft kiss on her cheek. She then rose up and helped Shiena do the same.

"We should keep up our work- we still have so many boxes to bring inside!" Otoya declared.

As Shiena was about to leave the living room, her girlfriend suddenly grabbed her wrist and brought her closer to her, smiling cheerfully, yet her gaze still filled with malevolence.

"From now on, we'll always be together. _Forever_ ," Otoya said.

Shiena felt her heart beating hard, but not only from fear. She was truly happy to hear those words.

"Yes!"

* * *

 **The end. And they lived happily ever after, but with no kids. Is it a good ending or a bad ending? You tell me!**

 **So, what did you think of this ending? And if you want more OtoShie fics check out my other fic, Bully & Bullied (and its spin-off). I also have two other OtoShie fics in mind, one that is even more terrible than Killing Hacking and another who, despite respecting all my headcanons, analysis and theories about Otoya, is somewhat fluff and cute. SO tell me which one would interest you more!**

 **Thanks again for reading and supporting this fic, and see you soon for more OtoShie content!**


End file.
